Breath Of Fire Sunnydale
by Crown87
Summary: What if Xander was Brood? Based in BOF3 and Season 3 BTVS COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

****

The Awakening.

It was a dark night in Sunnydale, and more so for Xander Harris. He had just had to sit through a Scooby meeting where his heart wrenched at the site of Cordelia almost hanging all over Wesley.

****

* Flashback *

"Wesley, why don't you take the group and start looking?" Giles asked Wesley after making the plan to go to the Hall of Records to search for information on the Mayor.

Wesley nodded. "Right." 

Cordelia popped up from her seat and practically shrieked, "I'm in Wesley's group!"

Giles sighed and replied, "There is just the one group."

Cordelia beamed, "Yes! And I am in it."

****

* End Flashback *

"I love when you talk, Wesley. I love when you sing, Wesley. Can you say the words jailbait, Wesley? Limey bastard. " Xander mumbled in a disgusted voice. 

Suddenly he sees two figures walking towards him. He realizes that it's Faith and Angel. What other guy would wear that much hair gel and what girl would look that hot in leather. 

"Hey guys!" He shouts looking at the odd duo. "Man, where you been? You gotta find Buffy. She's going to her place and stocking up on..."

Xander didn't even get to finish as he was interrupted by Angel's fist in his face. Xander fell limply to the ground, out cold. 

Angelus calmly smiled at Faith and said, "That guy just bugs me."

Faith grinned at him but couldn't help taking a look back at her former lover.

---------------------------------------

As Xander lay there on the garbage littered sidewalk, a barrier that had long been in place in the deep recesses of his mind began to glow. The purple wall had been placed there for many generations, waiting for the perfect host to accept its gifts and to bring back a species that had been dead for centuries.

Slowly a crack appeared in the barrier, then another. Soon, the wall was being pushed forward, due to an unseen force. Finally it crumbled to the floor, each shard vanishing into nothingness.

Left glowing behind the remains of the barrier were five, floating objects. The first was a deep blue, squared gem with a sword placed diagonally in the center. The next was also a square gem, green in color, with a grey kite shield within it. The final three were all spheres of varying colors. The first was a reddish-orange color with a flame burning within, the second was a cool blue globe with a revolving ice shard inside of it, and the final one was a dark blue globe with a red outline and a lightening bolt streaking in the center.

Slowly the three globes began to shudder and then suddenly burst into a multitude of lights.

---------------------------------------

Xander's eyes snapped open and he shot up only to fall back down as nerve-racking pain spread throughout his body. He opened his clenched eyes, only to wish he hadn't as a bolt of purple lightning stuck him and enveloped him in a black sphere with the same lightning running across it.

The street light illuminating the sidewalk suddenly exploded in a blast of sparks and shards of glass as a stray bolt of lightning struck it. As the sphere of energy disappeared, all that could be seen were two glowing red eyes...

---------------------------------------

****

Angel's Mansion

Buffy, Angelus, and Faith enter the mansion with Buffy in the lead. She turned to her companions. "Okay, let's get the books someplace safe. Where are they?"

Angelus smirked as he looked at the Slayer. "Actually, there's been a slight change in plan, Buff."

Buffy looked at him confused with a touch of fear mixed in as well, "Buff? You just called ... What's the matter with you?"

Faith stood back with a smile on her face. 'Might as well watch the show.'

"Nothing," Angelus said as he morphed to his more demonic face. "Matter of act, I haven't felt this good in a long time."

Buffy voice quivered with fear as she asked, "Angel?"

"You know, I never properly thanked you for sending me to hell." Angelus

"No." Buffy cried in disbelief.

"Yeah, and I'm just wondering where do I start? Card? Fruit basket? Evisceration?" Angelus laughed as he grabbed Buffy roughly by the arms.

"No," she cried.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking," Angelus said, looking into Buffy's unbelieving eyes. "Maybe there's still some good deep down inside of me that remembers and loves you. If only you could reach me. Then again, we have reality."

Buffy broke out of his grasp and gazed at him with fury in her eyes. "I will kill you before I let you touch me." Turning to Faith she commanded, "Faith, we need to get out of here, now."

Faith smirked before replying, "Speak for yourself, B. Me, I like it here."

Behind her Buffy hears a growl and turns in time to see Angelus's fist as it crashes into her face.

Angelus smiled down at her before turning to Faith. "One thing I learned about Buffy, she's so cute when she's sleeping."

Before Faith could respond the front door was ripped off its hinges along with most of the wall. Crashing through the hole was a dragon. 

It looked just like a stereotypical dragon that was described by storytellers. It stood at a height of seven feet, each foot was armed with three incredibly sharp talons, with another in the back. Each of the two wings on its backs extended to six feet in length and were tipped with a claw at the tip. It's long tail swished behind it looking like a whip ready to strike. It's weak looking paws seemed eager to rip and tear the flesh off it's victims. The scales covering it's body were a brownish-yellow color and its eyes were glowing an eerie red. 

It suddenly opened its mouth to reveal the rows of teeth and let out a roar that left Angelus wishing for a stake. 

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!

(A/N: please bear with me. I have no idea how to type in a dragon's roar. -_-)

"What the fuck!" Faith yelled as she ran over to the table set in a corner and grabbed her dagger from beneath the cover.

Angel, under the guise of Angelus, looked at the creature with fear. He began to back away as the beast followed, backing him into a corner. As soon as Angel's back touched the wall, he knew he was in trouble. Angel looked the dragon in the eye and thought, 'Might as well go for broke.' With all his vampiric strength behind him Angel delivered a haymaker into the reptile's chest...which did absolutely nothing to even bruise the heavily armored lizard.

The dragon's mouth opened and Angel could see what appeared to be a ball of lightning in the back of its throat.

"Oh crap." Angel said before the creatures jaw unhinged like a snake and the lightning breath shot for his face.

---------------------------------------

Faith looked in amazement at the dragon as it prepared to vaporize Angelus's head off. She had seen what little damage the two-hundred plus year old master vampire had done to the thing and wasn't anxious to see what it could do to her. 

'The Boss isn't gonna want Angelus dust before it's time. Better get my hot ass into this fight,' Faith thought before charging, dagger in hand, at the dragon.

---------------------------------------

Buffy awoke with a splitting headache.

'I know I told him to act but did he have to do it so well?' she thought as she looked up. What she saw shocked her to the core. Her boyfriend was pinned against the wall by a dragon. It's paws were cutting into his shoulders and he was struggling to break free.

Buffy kick-flipped to stand and took off at a run.

---------------------------------------

Angel watched as the lightning breath missed him completely and struck the wall beside him. He watched as the dragon turned lift it's wing to inspect the dagger that had been stabbed between it's shoulder blades. It's eyes slowly dimmed until they were more brown than red. It stumbled back before getting hit by two kicks from both Slayers.

"Angel! Are you okay?" Buffy asked falling to her knees beside her boyfriend. Angel looked over her shoulder to see Faith backing towards the door.

"You played me. You played me!" Faith shouted looking at the huddled duo and the fallen dragon. From behind her Faith watches as the rest of the Scoobies come in, Each armed with stakes and crosses and assorted weapons.

"Faith, it's over you can't win." Buffy says, as the Scoobies, minus Wesley, stand beside her. "The Mayor's Ascension will not work."

Faith almost laughs as she looks at the group. "Keep dreaming. No one can stop the Ascenscion. Mayor's got it wired, B. He built this town for demons to feed on and come

graduation day, he's getting paid. And I'll be sitting at his right hand. Assuming he has hands after the transformation. I'm not too clear on that part. And all your little lame ass friends are going to be kibbles'n'bits. Think about that while I get the hell outta here." Faith takes a flying leap out of Angel's window and takes off into the night.

---------------------------------------

The Scoobies look at the fallen dragon with fear mixed with awe.

Buffy looks at Giles and asks, "So where did it come from?"

Giles wipes his glasses as he studies the creature. "I don't know Buffy, by all accounts, Dragon's should have died out centuries ago. However, this is not a normal dragon."

"What do you mean..." Willow began before the dragon began glowing in a bright white light. It's body seemed to shrink a it transformed back into thew human body of Xander Harris.

"That's what I mean Willow." Giles said even though he was just as amazed as the rest. 'The child is Brood! Incredible.'

---------------------------------------

****

Library

Xander's eyes opened and immediately closed as a bright light was shined into his eyes. "Someone please get that fucking light out of my eyes."

"I'm afraid Mr. Harris that I need to continue my observation seeing as how your species should be extinct." A snobby British voice answered him.

'Ah crap, why did it have to be Wesley. Why not Pamela Anderson, or a naked Buffy?' "What the hell are you talking about Wusley?" Xander asked in an irritated voice as his words sunk in. 

"Your in Mr. Giles's office and I would appreciate it if you would...Oomph." Wesley felt the wind leave him as Xander punched him in the groin. Xander couldn't help but hiss in pain.

"That's gotta hurt"

Xander left the office in time to catch a blue guy in robes disappear into thin air. "Whoa!"

The group turned to look at him with surprise.

"What?" Xander asked with suspicion.

Finally Willow got up and handed him a compact mirror. "Here." She said before stepping back.

Xander looked at her weird before checking his reflection in the small lens. What he saw was him except he had light blue hair and green eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED!

R&R soon.


	2. The Discussion

****

The Discussion

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

****

Library

"What happened to my hair?!" Xander yelled at the group. Then he noticed his eyes were a deep jade green. "Why the hell are my eyes green?! Is this permanent?"

"Yes, it is Xander. That what happens to every member of the blood line of Ryu." Giles answered cleaning his glasses.

"Bloodline of who?" Xander asked, confused.

"Ryu. One of the most renown of the Brood," Giles said, slipping into lecture mode. "defeated the Goddess Myria and her minions with the help of five comrades and..."

"What are Brood?" Willow interrupted looking first at Giles then Xander.

"The Brood were Dragons," Giles answered before adding, "or to be more precise, they were humans with the ability to transform into dragons with the aid of dragon genes. They had powers of strength, speed... "

Xander noticed that Buffy seemed a little mad that he had her beat in the power and agility department.

Giles cleared his throat. "If I could please be allowed to finish. The Brood were also incredibly intelligence, were talented magic users and had powerful magical defense..."

Willow's eyes widened at hearing that. She looked at Xander with something akin to competition in her eyes, thinking her position as spell caster of the group was in jeopardy.

"...and were somewhat invincible. They were said to have the power to destroy the world if they chose to. Xander, it appears, is one of them." Giles finished, unaware of Buffy's and Willow's thoughts.

The group was silent as they contemplated this. Buffy was looking at Xander with the same look usually reserved for something she was about to slay, while Willow was going through all the ways to improve her magic. Both were wondering how Xander, their 'helpless' best friend, could possibly have the power to rule the world. 

Oz ended the silence by saying, "Cool."

"Yeah very cool," Xander said sarcastically, "I get new hair and eyes all in one day. And learn that I can destroy the world if I'm not careful. Woohoo."

"Not... to mention an... incredible power that... the Council will need... to hear about." Wesley wheezed as he crawled out of the office.

"Ignore him. What happened last night that caused you to transform into a Trygon. To achieve that would require you to have the three elemental genes already?"

"Yeah and almost kill Angel." Buffy added.

"Last night?" Xander asked as he thought, trying to ignore Buffy's words.. "I was walking down Main when I saw Angel and Faith. I told them Buffy was looking for them but Angel decided to slug me without holding back..."

"He was only acting, Xander." Buffy said calmly. "It was just and act."

"Yes, I feel so much better knowing that he broke my face in a good way. It's a good bruise." Xander said sarcastically before continuing. "Any ways, I was out cold, when I saw them. Five... was it genes G-man?"

Giles nodded while gritting his teeth at the nickname.

"Anyway, There was one with a sword, one with a shield, and the three elements that began glowing and made me go berserk had fire, ice and lightning in them."

Giles held up his hand, indicating that Xander should stop. He then stood and moved towards his office. He came out a minute later carrying a thick leather bound book under his arm.

"This," Giles said to the group holding up the book, "is the 'Legacy of the Brood'. It was written by a Guardian, a killer of the Brood, by the name Garr." 

"Wait. There are things that are going to try to kill me now," Xander asked with a sick expression on his face.

"Things are always trying to kill you, geek-boy." Cordelia said.

"Yeah, but this is worse." Xander shot back.

"If you would please listen, Xander, you might learn something." Giles said as he continued. " The Guardians were manipulated to think that Dragons, or Brood, were evil by the Goddess Myria. In fact the Brood were a peaceful species who did not fight back against the Guardians and suffered death because of it. 

"This book describes every dragon form that has ever been seen and a list of the genes use by the dragons. The genes that you have described, Xander, are the Force, Defender, Flame, Frost, and Thunder genes. Each contributes it's own powers and attributes to the splicing and helps to create a unique dragon, but each allows you the ability to restore your original form. However, the most you can splice are three, anymore could result in your death."

Xander paled. "That should have been the first thing you told me G-man!" he shouted.

"Yes, quite right," Giles gave a small laugh of embarrassment. He shook it off and slipped back into lecture mode once again. "Anyway your Force gene grants the user a powerful form called a Warrior Dragon. The Warrior family of splicing begin here because by adding an elemental gene will give the Warrior elemental powers. Adding your Defender gene will add defensive powers.

The powers of a Warrior Dragon are: Gambit, which causes critical damage if enemy is hit; Aura, a holy attack that can damage one enemy and uses twice your normal power; and finally there's Focus, which doubles your power levels.

"Your Defender gene grants a defensive form. Any elemental gene may be spliced with it to create a normal "Dragon" form that reflects that element. Its abilities are as follows: Whelp Breath, a breath attack that all whelps are capable of; Blind, which is an attack that can induce blindness for a period of time; and Counter, which is an auto counter-attack when an enemy successfully attack the user.

"Your Flame gene grants flame properties and adds fire attack to the splicing. Its abilities, not counting Whelp Breath and Blind which are consistent in all whelp forms, are: Flame Breath, which is a fire breath attack; and Flame Claw, which is a slash attack using a burning set of claws.

"Your Frost gene grants frost properties and adds ice attack to the splicing. Its abilities are the same as the Flame's except that it uses Frost Breath and Frost Claw."

"Finally, your Thunder gene grants electric properties ands adds lightening attack to the splicing. It's abilities are the same as Flame's and Frost's except it uses Thundr Breath and Thunder Claw."

The group looked like they were ready to fall asleep in their chairs, all except Willow and surprisingly Xander.

"Well, that's the longest I've managed to stay awake during one of G-man's lectures." Xander said wide-eyed.

Wesley, who up till now had been leaning against the wall catching his breath and trying to get the pain in his groin to go away, managed to speak. "Mr. Harris, if you would please give us a demonstration of you abilities. So that we may have a fair judge of you abilities."

Xander looked to Giles who nodded his approval. "Okay. Just one thing."

"What is it?" Giles asked.

"How do I...uh transform?" Xander asked sheepishly. He could hear Buffy snort and Willow suppressing a giggle.

"Oh! Of course." Giles said as he returned to the book. "It says here that the Brood needs only to choose the genes they want to use and say 'Accession' to transform."

"But I didn't do that before." Xander said, confused.

"Well that was most likely a reflexive action due to you believing that Angelus had returned." Giles provided. "Your mind must have triggered a random gene combination and transformed you into a berserk Trygon."

"Uh, okay." Xander said and then closed his eyes. He saw the genes all neatly lined up in a row, waiting to be activated. 'Flame and Defender.' Xander calmly thought. His eyes snapped open and he shouted. "Accession!"

With a battle cry purple lightning struck his still form and he was enveloped once again in a sphere of black energy. As the Scoobies watched, the sphere slowly receded to reveal a red colored, seven foot tall, flame dragon with purple horns on its head and green fins running down it's back. The plain white claws on its paws and feet were sharp and glistened in the light from the lamps. Its eyes were a deep green, the same as Xander's new ones. In them the group could see human intelligence and knew Xander was in full control.

"Now Xander if you would please transform back." Giles asked, before realizing Xander may not know how. "Just think 'Restore Form'."

Slowly, the Dragon glowed a bright white before transforming into Xander.

"Shit! Do you know how much that hurts?" Xander said rubbing the sides of his arms.

"Yes, well that will be all, Xander." Giles said before he was interrupted by Wesley.

"No it will not. Mr. Harris, you will come here at exactly 6.00 AM to begin training in your powers. Mr. Giles and I will assist in your training."

Xander's eyes widened. "But tomorrow's Saturday! And I can't go home like this. My parents, if they even notice, will freak out!"

"We'll come up with something on the way home." Willow said, her tone stating it was strained.

"Oh! I got the perfect story." Cordelia said with an evil grin.

Xander slapped his forehead. 'This is going to be a long weekend.'

TO BE CONTINUED!

R&R soon.


	3. The Mind Reader Part 1

****

The Mind Reader – Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Daylight. In Faith's new apartment.

"Well, you win some, you lose some." The Mayor answered cheerfully to a depressed looking Faith. "From where I'm sitting, it's batting average that counts. So you lost some friends."

Faith grunted in disagreement, "I wouldn't exactly call them friends."

The Mayor grinned warmly. "Well, what are you worried about? Chin up! You don't see me looking disappointed. Heck, no. You know why? Because I know you'll always have me, Faith. I'm the best, the most important friend you'll ever have."

Faith smiled slightly, but then something came to her mind that brought her frown back. "Hey boss, did you send me some back-up last night? Because I might have killed it."

The Mayor looked confused before shaking his head. "What kind of back-up are you talking about, Faith?"

"Dragon." She answered 

"A dragon! Well now little lady, you must have been mistaken, dragons have been dead for centuries."

"Well last night's is now." Faith answered.

The smiled before continuing in a fatherly tone. "Back to these Scoobies of Buffy. You know, once the Ascenscion starts, the 'in' crowd you're so concerned about? Whoo! They'll be lucky if there's enough left of them to fill a pothole. Promise." The Mayor said trying to make her smile. Seeing her frown was still firmly in place, he added, "Still unhappy? Okey doke. I've got two words that are going to make all the pain go away. Miniature golf."

Faith shakes her head and breaks into a big smile. 

---------------------------------------

****

Playground – Sunday Night – 2 days after first chapter

Xander ran looking over his shoulder to try to glimpse his pursuers, his blue hair obscuring his vision for a split second. He had been patrolling every night since Saturday. Now here he was, patrolling alone because Buffy and Willow felt he was too dangerous to hand out with anymore. As he was thinking this, he missed the root sticking out of the ground in front of him and fell to the floor.

'That hurt.' He said to himself.

Looking up, he saw his pursuers. Two demons with horn ridges on their heads, stumpy tails and no mouths with pale white skin, approached him, intent on doing some damage. 

"Well, here goes nothing." Xander said to himself as he closed his eyes. He pictured the 'genes' as Giles had dubbed them and selected the gene with the sword in it. 'Force gene,' popped into his mind, like it had with the others as he had concentrated on them.

"Accession!"

Xander felt the familiar pain, but didn't fall to the ground as before. He looked up as the purple lightning struck him full force before creating the black sphere of energy. The demons stopped in their tracks to watch in fascination as they felt an ancient power be released.

Xander felt as his hands elongated and grew small claws. His face stayed the same and his green eyes were given more of a reptilian look. He felt and watched his skin change to a red color and stared ahead in time to watch his blue hair turn orange. He watched as his shirt disappeared to leave an athletic build behind and his pants changed to green gi pants. His shoes disappeared to reveal his reptilian feet with each toe sporting a claw, and a sixth toe extending from the back of each heel. Finally he felt two huge, purple, leathery wings rip from his shoulder blades and his tailbone extend to create his four-foot long tail.

Finally the energy sphere vanished to reveal Xander in his Warrior Dragon form. He opened his mouth to reveal his sharp teeth. "Now let's see who runs." He told the demons.

The first ran at him in hopes of overpowering him but Xander simply kicked it in the back of the knee and the spun in the air and tail whipped its head to the side. Knocking it to the floor. 

"You demons can't resist a 'run and stumble', can you?" He asked while smiling, which looked frightening in his current form. Xander decided to try one of this dragon form's abilities. The list of attacks seemed to jump in his head. Finally he smiled and tried the first one he 'saw'.

"Gambit!" He shouted and a red energy surrounded his fist as he threw it towards the demon's head, his eyes closed.

Xander felt his fist shudder under the impact. He opened his eyes to find his fist buried in the ground. "Ah! Come on!" He complained, before his intended victim slashed at him with his claws, leaving a row of claw marks on his chest. Xander roared in pain as he ripped his fist out of the ground and slammed in into the demons chest, sending it flying into the swing-set nearby.

As the demon attempts to stand, its brother decided to test its luck. It jumped on Xander's back, crushing his wings between them, and wrapped its arms around Xander's neck. Xander growled loudly as he grabbed it's arms and flipped it to the ground in front of him. He calmly kicked it into the air where it landed painfully on a picnic table. "Bye now." Xander spat out as he jammed his clawed left hand into its heart, killing it instantly. 

He turns from the corpse and watches as the first demon bolted from the park. Xander was about to give chase when he suddenly felt the energy fueling him finally run out. He glowed a bright white before reverting back to normal Xander Harris. "One down, one gone..."

He breathes deeply, watching the demon escape, he never notices the silvery blotch of liquid that is quickly absorbed by his left hand. 

Xander ignores the fleeing demon and turns to the dead one. "Hmm, now what to do with you?"

As he approached the corpse he felt a warmth seem to come from within him and the genes he could see in his mind began getting brighter with each step towards the demon's body. He was right in front of it when he felt the pull and his genes glowed brightly.

Looking at the demon's wound, Xander saw a purple crystal with a metallic sphere within it. He slowly reached out with his hand and touched it. He felt warmth wash over him and thousands of voices speaking on word.

__

"Eldritch."

__

"Eldritch."

"Eldritch."

"Eldritch."

Xander watched as the crystal seemed to be meld into his hands and finally vanish into his skin. Closing his eyes he visualized his genes and smiled when he saw a new one. This one was violet colored, square gem with a spiral staff-tip within. He could feel healing power and wisdom come from that one just as he felt power and agility come from the force gene.

"Giles should get a kick out of this." Xander chuckled before walking to the exit.

---------------------------------------

****

Library - Next Morning.

The group of three in the library consisted of Xander, Giles and Oz. Buffy and Willow had not arrived yet. Oz was one of the few in the group, besides Giles, who treated Xander no different than before. They're friendship was back and the 'fluke' was forgotten. 

"So the demon got away, is this correct?" Giles asked Xander intently. He had asked for Xander and Buffy to patrol separately due to the way Buffy seemed to be trying to avoid Xander since they discovered he was Brood.

"Scabby demon #1 got away... scabby demon #2 is now lying six feet under with a hole in its chest." Xander replied with a hint of amusement. "By the way, they weren't big on the whole roar."

Giles cleaned his glasses before saying, "That would be because they had no mouths, Xander."

"Well, no mouths mean no teeth." Oz said, using a surprisingly long sentence. 

"Unless they have them somewhere else..." Xander said and immediately wished he hadn't as images of where the teeth might be. Xander shoo his head before he said, " Hey G-man, can you tell me what a demon would be doing with a dragon gene."

Giles seemed to stop in place, "Excuse me? What did you say?"

Before Xander could answer, Buffy and Willow entered the library, laughing and talking. Their talking seemed to die down when they noticed Xander. 

Giles turned his attention to the girls. "Morning girls. Oz and myself have been researching the mayor's forthcoming ascension. And Xander was telling us of his patrol last night."

"It's pretty riveting stuff." Oz said monotonously 

"Whatta we know?" Buffy asked, completely ignoring what Giles said about Xander.

"What *don't* they know." Xander said with a small grin. "Tell her Giles."

Giles sighed. "Based on the supposed date, graduation day, and the Mayor being impervious to harm, I've cross referenced..."

"He's a cross referencing fool." Xander joked.

Giles looked crossly at Xander before continuing. "*And* I've eliminated several possibilities. It's *not* the ritual flaying of the demon Azorath... nor, the, uh..." Giles paused, and then in a defeated voice he finished, "I don't know what's going to happen."

"That was kind of an anti-climax." Oz replied.

"We don't know anything? The whole Faith/Angel thing was for nothing?" Buffy asked with a hint of anger in her voice and a glare directed at Xander. She still was mad that he had almost burned her animated corpse of a boyfriend.

"No.. no, no... Um, if nothing else Angel's charade has brought Faith's treachery into the open and help us to discover Xander's unique gifts." Giles began. 

If looks could kill, Xander could have been dead a thousand times over already, as Buffy gave him her death glare. 

'She still thinks that I'm trying to out show her.' Xander thought with a sigh.

"...And this information about the ascension will prove useful...eventually... I just need to put... it...together." Giles finished. Hiss eyes traveled to the opening doors and Wesley made his way noisily up to them and sidled up to their table with a superior grin on his face.

"Terribly sorry, I was detained. *Official* council business." Wesley said, "Mr. Giles, you were speaking?"

"I was just filling Buffy in on my progress regarding the research of the ascension." Giles answered in an irritated tone. 

"Oh... and what took up the *rest* of the minute?" Wesley asked smugly.

Xander's growl made Wesley wipe that smug look off his face.

Giles paused, looking satisfied before speaking. "Touché." 

He continued in a voice that said he really didn't care. "Of course my work is unofficial. I am sure, however, with the resources of the council at your disposal, you will have something to add?"

"Well... " Wesley aid with the smug look coming back. "I am pleased to state, with certainty, that the demon Azorath will not in any way be..."

Everyone, except for Giles, left the library without looking back.

"...Involved in the...I'm sure we'll find out more soon." Wesley finished, looking blankly at the empty seats.

Giles smirked. "The demon Azorath?"

---------------------------------------

****

Hallway

Hogan and Percy walked down the halls getting praises for their winning the basketball game last week.

"Hogan! Great game, man!" a passing student yelled.

"Thanks." Hogan said, soaking up the praise like a sponge.

Xander sighed as he left the library. He could already feel the eye's of the students on him, whispering about his hair and eyes. "What a great way to spend my last year in this hellhole. Look like an escaped clown."

"Hey Xander. Nice hair." Hogan said as he passed him, smiling sarcastically.

"Yeah thanks." Xander answered back. 

The story Cordy told him was made was that she had dyed his hair to get back at for the fluke while he slept in the library and that the stuff she used was permanent. As for his eyes, she just told everyone he had used brown colored contacts and that that was his natural color.

"Life just can't get worse." Xander sighed as he remembered he had to go back to he library any way. Nervously he scratched his itching hand.

---------------------------------------

****

The Library

Giles was in full research mode while Xander examined his hand under a magnifying glass.

Giles rubbed his glasses furiously and asked, "You TOUCHED one of the demons?"

'He's gonna wear those out soon." Xander thought before answering. "More like I touched it when my claw tore through its heart. Ever since then my hands been itching like crazy. But on the plus side I found the Eldritch gene."

Giles plops a huge musty book in front of Xander before realizing what he said. "The Eldritch gene?"

Xander nodded.

Giles reached for the book he had shown Xander the night they had discovered what he was.

"Ah here it is." Giles answered excitedly. " The Eldritch gene grants a magical form and gives the strongest elemental magic to any elemental gene it is spliced with. It's powers are as follows: Remedy which can cures all status changes, poison and the like; Restore can heal heavy wounds on a single victim; and Vitalize can heal medium wounds on numerous victims."

"Ahh, magical abilities, gotcha." Xander said with a smirk. He noticed that Giles was turning the pages of the book before finding what he was looking for.

"Is this the demon in question?" He asked, pointing to the book.

"Yup, that's him."

"Hmmm." Giles said.

"Why don't I like that 'hmmm'?" Xander asked.

"It says they can infect the host." Giles said worriedly. 

"Infect? What do you mean infect?!" Xander asked, hysterically.

Giles ignored him and continued reading.

"G-Man!" Xander yelled.

"Hmm?" Giles asked.

"Can we get back top the whole infect part!" Xander yelled.

"Oh, um... In-infect the host with an aspect of the demon. That's all it says." Giles said, looking up at Xander.

"Aspect of the demon?" Xander asked. "What does that mean?"

"It is rather terse, isn't it." Giles asked.

"You don't mean that I'm going to be growing horns or something like that. Because I already do that during patrol." Xander said.

"Th-there could be any number of explanations for your hand... ah, a new fabric softener can cause irritation." Giles explained. "I-I-In any case, I would advise to not to attempt to track the one that got away. Lets minimize your exposure." 

"A part of the demon...,": Xander thought. His eyes widened when he remembered the whole discusion on where its teeth were. "I hope it's not the teeth."

---------------------------------------

Courtyard

The Cheerleaders were cheering madly as player after player came out in front of them. "T-O-M! It's Tom! Goooooo! Tom!" the crowd goes wild as they see there team come out.

Amongst the crowd, Xander and Oz are sitting and talking on the right while Willow and Buffy sat on the right. The girls were talking about Faith and how Angel was.

Xander was admiring the cheerleaders while trying not to look at Cordelia. His blue hair was earning him pointing and the but of many jokes.

"They really are *very* good." Xander said watching the girl's legs shoot into the air and other parts of their anatomy.

"Their spelling's improved." Oz noted.

"You know Oz, I look at all this beauty, all these...'healthy' young women. And I wonder why I ever wasted my time on Cordelia..." Xander said, as he pointed her out in the squad. "I mean look at her, she's no better lookin' than the rest of 'em. "

"Well, none of them are really my..." Oz began before Xander almost jumped out of his chair. Oz turned to where Xander was staring saw Wesley walking up the stairs behind where the Cheerleaders are doing their cheer. He glances in Cordelia's direction, watching her jump up and down.

"Oh my God! He's lookin' at her! He's got his filthy, adult, 'Pierce Brosnan-y' eyes all over my Cordy!" Xander eyes flashed red for a moment before returning to their original jade.

Oz hadn't noticed as he turned from Wesley to Xander. "You're a very complex man, aren't ya?"

---------------------------------------

****

Sunnydale High lounge area

"Could you believe it? Right at the buzzer! Three points for the win!" Willow babbled to her boyfriend.

Oz nodded his head in agreement. "It was intense."

"Yeah, for a minute there, I thought you were gonna make an expression." Xander joked with the werewolf.

Oz looked at him with a deadpanned expression. "I felt one coming on, I won't lie."

Willow, trying to get the conversation back to her, said. "Man, I've never seen anyone jump like Hogan Martin...they should call him...'the jumper'! "

"Or a name that *isn't* an article of women's clothing..." Xander added. "Hey! Remember when the..."

"Shhhhh!" Willow said suddenly as Buffy walked up to them.

Buffy walks into the lounge area and everyone goes totally silent.

"Hmmm. Quietness. We either lost, or we *won* and you don't want me to

feel bad." She said.

"Uh, yeah, it wasn't really a *good* game." Willow tried to cover-up her excitement.

"Yeah...tall hoops, but then tall guys.. What's the point, huh?' Xander added.

"Pretty dull." Oz said.

Cordelia was walking pass when she heard them and barged into their conversation. "Are you guys crazy?? It was an incredible game! I've never cheered so hard in my life! I *still* have knee-marks on my back!" She stopped as she though about what she said. "... from the pyramid?? Uhhh!!" she said before storming off to join the former Cordettes.

"Yeah, well, I still bet patrolling was way better 'cause, wow, *important!" Willow said, trying to boost Buffy's spirits.

"Well, I thought I saw a four legged demon... but... it was just a dog." Buffy said gloomily 

Oz perked up and asked, "A were-dog?"

Buffy faced showed embarrassment before she said, "Regular."

"Tough luck." Xander said as his eyes drifted towards Cordelia talking to her friends. He was debating whether or not to go and talk to her when the voices started.

Stupid Hogan.

Damn those Cheerleader's were hot!

Nice hair. Not.

I really need to get that dress.

Students, if we could just get rid of all the students

When I'm a software jillionaire, and you're all flippin' burgers, who's the loser *then*?

'What the fuck?!' Xander thought.

TO BE CONTINUED!

R&R soon.


	4. The Mind Reader Part 2

****

The Mind Reader – Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

****

Library

"Is this the thing? The aspect thing?" Xander asked, looking at Giles with wide eyes. "Cause I gotta say, if it is, it is *way* better than a tail... I mean I'm already getting shit from every one else because of my hair and eyes. You think I need to walk through school with a tail or horn."

Giles cleaned his glasses. "Xander, slow down...um, I'm not even convinced this is genuine mind reading. You're most likely projecting your..."

Xander sighed and said. "When I walked in a few minutes ago, you thought, "look at his clothes, he looks like he just walk through a kindergartens art class.""

" I, um... "Giles stuttered. the demons are telepathic, I should have known, that's why

they don't need mouths. "Of course...the demons are telepathic..."

"I know. I just heard your thoughts. That's why they had no mouths. Thank God about that, I've been worrying that I would grow their teeth somewhere other than my mouth." 

Xander explained. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he turned to Giles. "And you should have known." 

Giles looked dumbstruck. "I...uh... this is astounding!" 

"It was happening out in the hallway." Xander explained with a grin. "Our dear Principal Snyder has "Walk like an Egyptian" stuck in his head. And the teachers in this school are seriously disturbed, G-man. But think about it...I mean think about what I can *do* now.".

Giles eyes widened with the possibilities. "Well it could be very useful... you could... uh... anticipate your opponent's every move...turn his plans against him!"

Xander smiled. "G-man, you're thinking small time."

---------------------------------------

****

Xander's English class

"Jealousy."

"Uh...correct Xander." Ms. Murray, his English teacher, said with some amazement. "Jealousy..."

Nancy, the teacher's pet of every class she was in, looked at Xander with venom in her eyes. I knew that!

Ms. Murray continued, "...clearly is the tool that Iago uses to undo Othello. But what's

his motivation, what reason does Iago give for destroying his superior officer?"

Cassio has my place, betwixt my sheets he's done my office...

Well, he was passed over for promotion. Cassio was picked instead..." Xander began before deciphering Willow's full sentence, "and people were saying that Othello slept with his wife.

Willow seemed surprised, her hand halfway in the air. Xander did the reading? Xander understood the reading?

Buffy was looking at Xander, confused. When did he study? Was *I* supposed to study??

I was gonna say Cassio...uhhh! I hate him! Nancy's voice screamed at him.

"Any other reason?" Ms. Murray asked the class.

"Race!" Nancy shouted very eagerly.

"Uhhh...good, Nancy..." Ms. Murray said exasperated. "Can't overlook that."

Look at them scrambling for the teacher's praise like pigeons for old bread crusts...

Xander heard the voice, but shrugged it off. 'Not important.'

bread crusts...that's deep. I should write that down...

"...Is there something else at work here?" the teacher asked.

Xander raised his hand, and when he was call he began. "Well, he sort of admits himself that his motives are...spurious...?" Xander tried. "He does things because he enjoys them. It's like, he's not...he's not really a person, he's a...the dark half of Othello himself.".

Xander heard the gasps from the students around him.

"Xander, really..." Ms. Murray praised, "very astute. I said something quite like that in

my dissertation."

"Uhhh...I agree with you on that." Xander said, surprised. 'I read the teacher's mind. Cool!'

---------------------------------------

****

Library

"He can read our minds, our every impulse and fantasy?" Buffy asked. "Every one."

Oh God!

Cordelia looked bored. I don't see what this has to do with me... "I don't see what this has to do with me."

"Well, I think its great, right?" Willow asked sarcastically. "I mean, why not get a new power to make yourself stronger."

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Xander said with a smile, his green eyes shining with laughter. "And did you see Nancy Doyle's face in English class today?"

"Yeah..." Willow agreed, "she's super competitive..." He's hardly even human anymore...how can I be his friend now? He doesn't need me!

"What! Is that what you think Willow?" Xander asked.

Willow looked at him wide-eyed, before nodding. "At first I was worried that you were going to be replacing me in the group, so I was trying to avoid you." Willow began with tears forming in her eyes. "But now I think soon you won't even need me anymore."

Xander took her into his arms and gently told her, "Come on Wills. You're my Willow." He looked over at Oz who nodded his approval. "I'll always need you."

"Willow looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "Really?"

Xander smiled down at her. "Yeah."

Willow smiled at him and sat straighter in her chair, a smile that she had her best friend back clearly on her face.

Giles cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I-I think there must be some precedents for occurrences such as this...I'll, I'll research it." Turning to Wesley, he asked, "Wesley, can you give me a hand?"

"Of course...where do you think we should start?" Wesley added.

Xander tried to hear only for Oz's thoughts to intrude on the two watchers. I am my thoughts... if they exist in him, Xander then contains everything that *is* me, and he becomes me. I cease to exist. Hmmm.

Wesley turned to Xander. "Chances are, you're all going to be thinking whatever least you want Xander to hear. It's a question, of course, of mental discipline."

"He's right." Giles began. "There are..."

Wesley's thoughts were what took Xander's attention away from Giles. Look at Cordelia...no, don't look at Cordelia! She's a student.. oh, I am bad. I'm a bad, bad man...

Wesley turns to find Xander's cold, green eyes staring at him with a look that clearly said, 'I'm going to rip you to shreds.'

"Uh...Excuse me." He said as he practically ran into Giles' office.

"What's it like Xander?" Willow asked.

"Yeah. What's it like to read the thoughts of your friends?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"I dunno... I mean, its a little weird... its like... all these doors are opening to all these little worlds, and I can just walk inside." Xander tried to explain.

No one else exists either...Xander *is* all of us...We think, therefore he is... Oz thought.

He knows so much...he knows what Oz is thinking! I never know that...before long, he'll know him better than *I* do... Willow thought.

"Hey! Don't think that, Wills." Xander began with a slight smile. "Oz is a great guy but he's not really my type."

"I cant help it Xander...I'm sorry, I just can't." Willow said as she gatheed her stuff and left, Buffy following her. 

Oz stood up and looked apologetically at Xander. "Uh...If you don't need me I'm gonna follow the redhead."

Whatever. I wonder when I can go... "Whatever. Can I go??" Cordelia asked.

Wesley emerged from Giles' office, leaning out only as much as he needed to. "Excuse me... can you hear me thinking in here? Uh, I could go out into the hall...?"

Xander sighed and suddenly got out of his chair and headed for the doors. "You know what? *You* stay, I'll go."

---------------------------------------

****

Hallway

The halls are crowded as usual, and Xander was having a more difficult time of shutting

out all of the thoughts than he did earlier in the day.

She is so hot...

I hate my body...

I could scream from boredom...

No one is ever gonna love me...

What if I never get breasts...?

I cant believe the test is today...

I have the worst...

Xander bumped into his history teacher, Mr. Beach.Get rid of the students... it's so easy...

He has the cutest butt... He turned to find one of the Cordettes checking him out. He smiled and headed for the cafeteria.

As he passed her, Nancy had only one thought. I *hate* him...

---------------------------------------

****

Library

Giles and Wesley were making there way through books, trying to find something related to Xander's telepathy. 

"Here..." Giles called over to Wesley, "it's happened before. A man in Ecuador. Quite recently."

"Can we contact him?" Wesley asked.

"I'd say not..." Giles said turning to Wesley, "he can't communicate with anyone."

"Dead?" Wesley asked.

"No..." Giles sated closing the book, "he's in complete isolation. The power... you can't shut it off."

---------------------------------------

****

Cafeteria

Xander stood in line trying to ignore all the voices speaking in his head. The lunch lady eyed him strangely as she ladles a scoop of potatoes onto Xander's plate. Xander doesn't move as he tries to assimilate all the thoughts attacking his senses.

It's gotta get better... please tell me it gets better...

I hate school...

I never should have taken honors math...I'm too stupid...

Am I normal..?

"Are you...through with the mashed potatoes?" Jonathan asked a surprised Xander, who snaps out of his reverie. He doesn't even know I'm here...not that anyone would.

Xander walks away and stops in the center of the lunchroom and grits his teeth as more thoughts assault him.

I'll never get my driver's license...

I want a car sooo bad...

come on...come on...

What did Mrs. Kelley say...?

Didn't she wear that skirt yesterday?

Oh my god, his fly is down!

If I stand in just the right place, I can see in the arm hole... Xander turned to see some guy trying to look down Buffy's shirt.

The test is *today*!

Xander stumbles a little as more thoughts enter his mind. Suddenly, they all are shut up by a powerful thought.

This time tomorrow... I'll kill you all...

Xander stood there shocked as that thought passed his mind. "Oh shit." He said aloud not caring if anyone heard.

To Be Continued!

Please R&R


	5. The Mind Reader Part 3

****

The Mind Reader – Part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Cafeteria

Xander couldn't believe it. Someone was actually thinking about killing all the students.

He looked around and saw Buffy and Willow over in a corner table, and moved to tell them.

As he moved closer more and more thoughts assaulted his brain. Xander grabbed his head, and tried to quiet the voices. They soon became too much for him to handle, and he slumped to the floor in a boneless heap, unconscious.

---------------------------------------

****

Library

The first thing that Xander was aware of, when he woke up was the thoughts.

I think he's waking up!

He's OK..

Oh thank god...

He eyes are opening...

I'm cold...

"You all right?" Giles asked.

"I told them not to move you." Cordelia said, with a hint of concern. "They probably severed your spinal cord."

"Thanks for that scenario,." Xander mumbled as he struggled to it up from the couch in the library.

"Xander I don't think...!" Giles began, but only to be taken by surprise as Xander calmly sat up.

"I'm OK..." Xander said before his face grew serious. "Listen, there's a killer in the cafeteria."

"Excuse me?" Wesley asked, a little skeptical.

"Someone was thinking it...they thought...," Xander paused as he tried to remember. "'This time tomorrow I'll kill you all...' We have to... find them..." 

Xander stood with calm ease, and without difficulty. 'Thank you Brood healing.'

"Did you recognize a, a-a voice?" Giles asked.

"Nope. It hardly sounded human...," Xander answered, before continuing. "It was so full of anger and pain...could have been any guy or gal in that cafeteria." He watched as Buffy stood from her seat.

"Don't worry. We'll find this guy," She said with gusto as she left the library, Willow, Cordy and Oz in tow, Giles and Wesley stayed behind. Xander made to follow them, only for the thoughts of the students outside to hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You can't leave Xander, it's too dangerous." Giles said worriedly.

"No...I have to find them..." Xander said, trying to appear well..

"Are you sure they meant it?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, I mean, who *hasn't* just idly thought about takin' out the whole place with a semi-automatic?" Xander said, trying to lighten the mood. He looked up to see both Watchers giving him the evil eye.

"I *said* Idly." He added. Wesley sighed and left saying he had a report to write.

"Putting that aside for a moment, Xander." Giles began.. "You should call your parents to come get you out of school for the time being..."

Xander noticed that Giles seemed to be trying to keep his thoughts hidden, but to no avail. A stray seemed to jump from Giles's head, causing Xander to sit up straighter from the couch and looks at the Watcher with disbelief.

"You had *sex* with Buffy's mom?!"

Giles choked on his own words. "Um, ah..."  


"Buffy is so going to kill you." Xander laughed. 

"It was the bloody candy... we were teenagers...!" Giles said while trying desperately to keep his thoughts in his head.

Xander's smile increased as he looked at Giles. "On the hood of a police car?"

"I have books I need to stack," Giles lied as he bolted away from the mind reading teen. "Why don't you head to the nurse's office.

"Twice?" Xander called out after him.

---------------------------------------

****

Library – After Xander leaves

"I think we have everyone that was in the cafeteria..."Willow said as she finished writing down the names of suspects. "I'll do some computer work, match it against the FBI mass-murderer profiles... see if maybe we can, rule some people out."

"Is it just me or are you guys still having trouble with that fact that one of us is just gonna gun everybody down for no reason?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, because *that* never happens in American high schools," Cordelia said sarcastically. 

"It's bordering on 'trendy' at this point." Oz added.

"Besides which, Sunnydale High? Center of EVIL and all that?" Willow added on to the conversation. "Let's get to work. We have till lunch time tomorrow. We hope."

---------------------------------------

****

[Library]

Willow is standing above and behind Jonathan, giving him the third degree.

"Fantasies are fun, aren't they Jonathan?" Willow asked, trying to look intimidating. In the dimly lit room.

"I-I guess..." Jonathan stuttered.

"We all have fantasies where we're... powerful and respected, where people pay attention to us..." .Willow continued.

"Maybe..." Jonathan said with a shrug.

"But sometimes the fantasy isn't enough, is it Jonathan?" Willow pressed on. "Sometimes we have to make it so people don't ignore us... make them pay attention... you know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"You... w-want me to pay attention?" Jonathan asked looking frightfully at Willow.

---------------------------------------

****

[Basketball courts, outside]

Oz was trying to interview Hogan while he shoots free throws.

"This is for the yearbook?" Hogan asked.

"Yeah, personality profiles." Oz lied.

"Can you ask it again?" Hogan asked.

"Sure...," Oz said as he looked down at the paper Willow had given him. "Do you ever feel that you've created a false persona for yourself... the 'guy who does everything right'... and how much of a strain does it put on you to maintain it?"

"Huh...I guessss... 'moderate strain'? IS that a good answer? I wanna get this right." Hogan asked dumbly.

Oz looked at Hogan for a second before scratching Hogan's name off the list. "Yeah, that's good."

---------------------------------------

****

[Sunnydale HS, classroom]

Cordelia walks in as Mr. Beach is cleaning the blackboards.

"Hi Mr. Beach. Are you planning on killing a bunch of people tomorrow?" She asked warmly.

He looks at her, dumbstruck.

"Oh, its for the yearbook.' Cordelia said, her smile never leaving her face.

---------------------------------------

****

[Sunnydale HS, Newspaper office]

Oz pops into the office, looking around.

"Freddy?" He called.

The room appears empty and Oz leaves. From under the desk, Freddy Iverson pops his head out from under his desk, making sure that Oz is gone.

---------------------------------------

****

Sunnydale Streets - Midday

Xander walks through the streets, ignoring the looks that he receives from the people in the streets. As he walks by them, more and more of their thoughts shoot through his skull.

I should have just quit...

look at him smiling... like he thinks I don't know about her?

I cant wait to tell him we're gonna have a baby!

I'm so happy...

she doesn't know a thing...

I cant believe I'm getting married...

One more drink...that'll do it

Xander closes his eyes tightly, trying desperately to keep the voices out. As hard as he tries it does him no good.

Twenty years...

It's just a little drink...

Wait till the next time he comes home smelling...

Sometimes it's hard to keep going...

Xander ran down an alley, hands over his ears, feeling the voices lessen as he gets farther. He slumps up against a nearby wall. He looks around and realizes he in the abandoned part of Sunnydale. It was filled with old, rundown houses that had been deserted by the living and, according to Buffy, a great hangout for assorted vamps and demons.

As Xander begins to walk away from the abandoned houses a familiar, husky voice said, "Hey, boy-toy. Nice hair."

He turned to see a boot smash into his face. The last thing he hears before he slips into unconsciousness is a stray thought that could have only come from one person.

Please forgive me for this Xan.

---------------------------------------

****

[Library]

Giles and Wesley are in full research mode, Giles poring over a thick tome, and Wesley is grinding something with a pestle and mortar.

"Well, it seems to be coming along all right." Wesley said.

"Yes. Xander's being driven mad, we have no proof that this is going to work, and we *still* need the heart of the second demon, which we have *no* idea how to get because the only one who knows where it could have gone is Xander..

"Negative thinking doesn't solve problems." Wesley said, with a hint of superiority in his voice. 

"Who is going to get the demon heart?? " Giles asked exasperated. 

Wesley ignored him and went into the office.

"Berk." Giles growled.

---------------------------------------

****

[Playground, Night]

All is quiet in the playground. That is, until the demon that got away from Xander goes flying through the air, smashing into a picnic table.

A vamped-out Angel follows it as it rolls off the remains of the bench. The Demon jumps up and punches Angel once, but Angel blocks his next swing. Angel then throws a punch, connecting with the demon's head, but his next is blocked. The demon swings, but misses and Angel tosses him up onto another picnic table. 

Jumping onto the table, Angel hits the Demon with an uppercut which causes the demon to do a 270 degree backwards somersault, its head smashing into the table. Angel jumps down, but the demon recovers and punches Angel in the face, then tackles him. 

Pivoting, Angel grabs the demon and slams him into a set of monkeybars. Recovering again, the demon punches Angel hard enough to make Angel do a few body rotations of his own. The demon gets the hint and takes off running. 

He doesn't get far before Angel catches up to it and snaps it's neck. Calmly Angel brought out a short sword he had in the back of his duster and sliced it to smaller chunks.

Having no idea that this is the demon that could help to keep Xander sane, Angel buries it in a hole dug by his bare hands, never noticing that he destroyed the heart in the process of chopping it up.

---------------------------------------

****

Abandoned House

Xander slowly begins to open his eyes and realizes he's in one of the abandoned buildings. To be more precise, he was chained to a wall in one of the houses and was not wearing a shirt.

"Well, someone's been eating their Wheaties." A voice said from behind him, and Faith stepped into view, "I had to knock you out three more times before I got you here." Her eyes traveled to his hair and then to his eyes. "Damn X, what the fuck did you do to yourself. You look like a snow cone."

Xander noticed that she wasn't alone. Behind her stood ten vamps, and three very ugly demons. Each topped Xander's height by a two feet, and had a pale blue skin. Each was heavily muscled and had spike all over their chest. They had a rhino shaped head, including the deadly horn. Their fiery red eyes stared at Xander with no remorse.

"I'm guessing this isn't a get together of friends, huh." Xander quipped. While trying to think of what genes to use to get the hell out of her. He answered her next question by with a lie. "As for my hair, it was dyed by Cordy, and this is my natural eye color." 

"Nice.." Faith said with a smirk. And damn sexy too.

Xander's eyes widened. And a plan began to form in his head.

---------------------------------------

****

Sunnydale HS, classroom – Next Day

Willow is interviewing Nancy.

"Do I often imagine classmates are spying on me? Or otherwise acting suspiciously?" Nancy asked, repeating the question that Willow had just asked.

"Right." Willow answered.

"Not till just now." She replied.

---------------------------------------

****

[Sunnydale HS, Newspaper office]

Oz comes up to the closed door of the office and knocks.

"Freddy?"

Getting no response, Oz walks off. Again we see Freddy coming from behind a corner, still hiding from Oz. 

---------------------------------------

****

[Library]1

"He's the only one we couldn't find?" Willow asked Oz as the group gathered from their search.

"Yeah, Freddy Iverson." Oz answered his girlfriend.

"The newspaper guy? But we can't figure out it's him without the worksheet, right?

"Well, we *do* have this guys." Buffy added as she began reading. "Today's editorial, titled "Big game draws mindless, brain-dead mob."

"Does he mention the cheerleaders? Because we were on!" Cordelia asked.

---------------------------------------

****

[Sunnydale HS, Courtyard]

The gang walks through the courtyard, looking for Freddy Iverson. Buffy points in a new direction and they move off continuing on the search.

---------------------------------------

****

[Sunnydale HS, Clocktower]

Jonathan is up in the clocktower. He looks down at something at his feet, his face is pale and sweaty. As he bends down, a metallic case is seen. Jonathan opens the case to reveal an unassembled, high-powered hunting rifle.

TBC

R&R


	6. The Mind Reader Part 4

****

The Mind Reader – Part 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Abandoned House – After Jonathon gets to Clocktower.

Xander was definitely getting bored. Faith had come and gone. Right at this moment he was supposed to be helping the Scoobs find the killer. The only good thing about being here with the vamps and demons was that neither gave off any of their thoughts. The vamps had a kind of mirror that blocked him out and the demons had no thoughts or a brain for that matter.

The only one that had given off any thoughts was Faith.

'Speak of the Devil.' Xander thought as Faith entered the house followed by a fatherly looking man who Xander recognized as the Mayor. The mayor looked at him with no odd looks, probably because his head was in the shadow of 

"So this is Mr. Harris." Mayor Wilkins said as he extended his hand. Xander stared at him from the shadows as if he was crazy. The Mayor looked at his chained hands and could only smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Xander looked at the Mayor as his head came out of the shadows. "If you call being chained to a wall, and being watched by things that would rather drain me dry rather than look at me a pleasure, then yeah, it is a pleasure."

The Mayor's eyes widened in fear and surprise as he looked at Xander's hair and eyes. "Y...your Brood!"

Xander smirked at the look on the Mayor's face. "Oh, well the jig is up. I guess I'll be on my way then, huh?" With a calm ease Xander calmly snapped the chains that held him. 'Thank You Giles for showing my Brood strength.'

Faith eyes opened in surprise. But for her, more were to come.

"Kill him." The Mayor ordered.

The vamps and demons charged Xander without care. He was after all, only one man.

Xander mind immediately wanted to choose the Force gene, but before he could think on it the Mayor's and Faith's thoughts hit him like a ton of bricks, causing his vision to blur for a moment.

A Brood here on the Hellmouth...

How did X break those chains?

...my plans could be ruined.

He's going to get himself killed.

Xander's vision cleared in time for one of the big demons to sucker punch him in the jaw. He flew into the waiting bear-hug of one of the larger vamps. 'Ahh fuck.' Xander thought. 'I got to get rid of this mind reading thing. It's like a fucking disease...' 

Xander's thoughts trailed off as something Giles told him came back to mind.

****

*Flashback*

Giles reached for the book he had shown Xander the night they had discovered what he was.

"Ah here it is." Giles answered excitedly. " The Eldritch gene grants a magical form and gives the strongest elemental magic to any elemental gene it is spliced with. It's powers are as follows: Remedy which can cures all status changes, poison and the like; Restore can heal heavy wounds on a single victim; and Vitalize can heal medium wounds on numerous victims."

"Ahh, magical abilities, gotcha." Xander said with a smirk. He noticed that Giles was turning the pages of the book before finding what he was looking for.

****

*End Flashback*

'The Eldritch gene might cure me' Xander thought as he felt the vamp trying to crush his bones, while the rest of the demon's cheered him on.

Xander emptied his head and looked at the violet gem that was the Eldritch gene. He chose it and then on a whim, also chose the Force and Flame genes. 'Here goes nothing.'

"Accession!" Xander shouted. The lightning struck him and he felt the vamp that had him in a bear-hug explode into dust.

As the sphere of energy enclosed him, he couldn't help but grin at the looks of surprise on the faces of the demons and vamps.

---------------------------------------

Xander watched as his blue hair turned into a dark red. His already naked torso turned a pale red as did his arms and feet turned talons. He felt the tearing of his shoulder blades as two leathery, blood-red wing exploded from his back. His pants changed to the same color. He felt his spinal cord extend and with a sickening crunch, his pale, red tail shot out behind him. Finally he felt two the sides of his head, right above his ears, tears and two white, curved horns came out of his skull,

He watched as the energy sphere disappeared and prepared himself for battle.

---------------------------------------

The Mayor looked at the sphere of energy sphere as it disappeared. His eyes widened as he watched a newly transformed Xander come out of the sphere. His cold green eyes the only other color than the red covered his now reptilian body.

The Mayor looked at the blue-skinned rhino like demons, Yakin's, that he had hired. Each had a look of fear and knew what they were facing.

"Oh shit." Faith said.

The Mayor turned to her and grabbed at her arm. "Come on, my dear. We may need to rethink our plans a little more." With that both left the house, Faith throwing one more glance to someone who she didn't think she knew anymore.

---------------------------------------

Xander watched the Mayor and Faith leave, but his attention turned back to the remaining vamps and demons. He smiled a smile that made him look incredibly sinister in his new form.

"First things first." Xander said as he closed his eyes and concentrated. His eyes snapped open and h e held his clawed hands up and said, "Remedy!"

Immediately after he uttered those words, a large green and blue flashing light began twirling around his head in circles. Xander watched as sparkling purple raindrops fell from the light and landed on him. They left a cleansing feeling in their wake and Xander felt the annoying little buzz from the faraway thoughts disappear.

He looked at the demons and smiled once more. He raised his hand and made the universal 'bring it on' gesture. The vamps and demons replied by charging all at once. As the first group of demons neared him, he through a punch to the air followed by yelling, "Aura!"

A ten foot version of him self appeared in front of the oncoming demons and killed six of the vamps and one of the demons.

Xander laughed, and decided he had to end this. "Sorry guys, it's been fun, but I got a killer to find." He reached in his mind and found the new fire attack that had been added to his dragon spells. He jumped three feet in the air and extended his wings. "Inferno!"

A ring of fire surrounded the group of demons and they felt their feet being burned. But then to make it worse, pillar after pillar of fir rose from the ring dusting and burning the demons to nothing more than dust and burning chunks of blue flesh.

Unfortunately, Xander forgot that he was in a house and watched as they entire roof fell on top of him.

---------------------------------------

Under the wreckage of the house a human hand shot out. It was followed by the dust-covered body of Xander Harris.

"Note *cough* to self *cough* *cough*," Xander coughed out the last bit of dust. "Never do that in a house again."

As he slowly got to his feet, a glare being reflected from s part of the destroyed house. Xander stood and walked towards it to find a grey sphere.

Inside the sphere was a turquoise, diamond-shaped gem with a blue double arrow in the center. He could here the voices of the ancient Brood calling to him repeating the name of this gene over and over again.

__

"Reverse."

"Reverse."

"Reverse."

"Reverse."

Slowly Xander reached out his hand and touched the sphere. He felt as the gene became a part of him, just as the Eldritch gene had. He smiled and then turned his attention to the populated part of town. He took off at a brisk sprint towards his destination. Sunnydale High School.

---------------------------------------

****

Sunnydale HS, Newspaper office

Freddy Iverson was seated behind his desk when Oz, Willow and Cordelia barged into the main

door. Freddy tried to slip out the side door, but was stopped by Buffy blocking his final exit. 

"Ohh..kay... Oz." Freddy said, turning to Oz. "You got me. What are your friends gonna do? Hold me down?"

"You better believe it buster!" Willow exclaimed. "You can't threaten a big murder without getting us pretty *darn* ticked!"

"Murder?" Freddy asked, surprised. "What 'murder'? You're not here about the review?"

Oz looked confused. "The 'review?'"

Freddy hands Oz a copy of the school paper. "Yeah... last Thursday?"

"Dingoes Ate My Baby played their instruments as if they had plump polish sausages taped to their fingers..." Oz read.

"Sorry man." Freddy apologized.

Oz paused and thought for a second. "Nah, its fair."

"I just get a lot of hate mail..." Freddy explained. "A-and I thought you were gonna come and deliver some personally."

"Then that means..." Willow began.

"We're back to square one on the killer." Buffy completed.

"We have *no* shot..." Cordelia summed up. "The killer could be anyone. We lose."

Xander entered the room, covered in a little dust but none the worse for the wear. "Come on guys. We still got a few minutes"

"Xander!" Willow yelled excitedly.

"You're OK." Oz commented, but then paused. "Can you hear thoughts?"

Xander shakes his head 'no'.

"OK, here's the new plan." Xander began, looking at Buffy for her approval at taking control. At her nod, he continued. "We're gonna get the troll to evacuate the school, and just hope the killer's not waiting outside for an ambush or something."

Cordelia begins reading from a letter she found on Freddy's desk. "By this time tomorrow you'll all know what I have done. I'm sure you understand that I had to do it, and that although death is never easy... its the only way. *God*! Doesn't anyone write in to praise the cheerleaders? We are *so* unsung!"

Willow grabbed the letter from Cordelia, looking at the name of the writer. "Jonathan! Uhh! I had him in my grasp... slippery weasel!"

" Let's split up. Find him!" Buffy ordered.

They all took off in different directions.

---------------------------------------

****

Sunnydale HS, Clocktower

Jonathan snaps the stock into place.

---------------------------------------

****

Sunnydale HS, Classroom

Oz runs into a classroom and looks around briefly, then leaves.

---------------------------------------

****

Sunnydale HS, Clocktower

Jonathan slides the bolt action into place.

---------------------------------------

****

Library

Willow runs into the library, looking around frantically. "Jonathan? Are you in here?"

---------------------------------------

****

Sunnydale HS, Clocktower

Jonathan picks up the barrel of the rifle.

---------------------------------------

****

Sunnydale HS, Cafeteria

Xander runs through the doors of the cafeteria. "Jonathan...! Jonathan!

He stops, seeing something and moves to investigate. He comes upon a tray with a container of Jell-O. "Oooooh. Jell-O."

---------------------------------------

****

Sunnydale HS, Clocktower

Jonathan tries to attach the barrel to the rest of the assembled rifle.

---------------------------------------

****

Sunnydale HS, Clocktower

Jonathan snaps the barrel into place with a loud click.

---------------------------------------

****

Sunnydale HS, Courtyard

Buffy runs out into the courtyard. Shading her eyes, she looks around but doesn't see anything. 

Suddenly, as a glare catches her eye, she looks up into the clocktower and can make out Jonathan standing by an open window a rifle is visible in his hands. Throwing her secret identity to the wind, Buffy reaches the stairs, but jumps onto the concrete handrail and runs up the 45 degree incline. Students stop to gawk and watch as Buffy reaches the top and leaps 5 feet into the air grabbing the edge of the school roof. Swinging her legs forward, and kicking off the wall, she does a back-flip onto the roof.

---------------------------------------

****

Sunnydale HS, Cafeteria Kitchen

Xander is strolls quietly through the kitchen, looking for a snack. Faith and her demon pals had failed to provide any type of food during his brief stay. 

He spies a tray full of red Jell-O squares, and grinning happily, raises one to his mouth. Before he bites into it, he raises his eyes and sees the lunch lady pouring a giant sized box of rat poison into the stew pot. 

He looks at her, she looks at him, both of them frozen for a brief moment. Suddenly, Xander bails. The lunch lady drops her poison, picks up a meat cleaver and gives chase.

---------------------------------------

****

Cafeteria

Xander comes running out of the kitchen yelling, "Rat poison...rat poison! There's poison in the food..."

Xander begins overturning tables and knocking food trays from the hands of the students, much to there surprise. As he heads for the exit, he slips on some of the food that he spilt, ironically Jell-O,

on the floor and falls flat on his back. 

He opens his eyes to find the stocky lunch lady stands over him, bringing her cleaver down to strike his head.

Xander's hand shot out and gripped the lunch lady's wrist. "Ok, come on. Why don't we talk about this?"

"Vermin...," she said with distaste. "You're all *vermin*...! You come in here and you eat, and you eat... FILTH..."

Xander sighed. "I don't see this being settled with logic."

Xander flipped to his feet and slams the lunch lady's hand to the right, then to the left, forcing the

cleaver to slide across the floor. The lunch lady throws a punch, but Xander easily ducks. He punches the lunch lady twice in the gut, followed by a kick to the head and finishing with a high kick to her face. 

The lunch lady flops backwards onto a student, knocked out cold. Xander glances behind him and sees the rest of the gang, along with a pale Jonathan watching him. Buffy and Cordelia both give him an appreciative look.

---------------------------------------

****

Sunnydale HS, outside, the next morning

"How are you?" Giles asked Xander as he walked with the young Brood, outside of school.

"Gotta say, lovin' the quiet! That Eldritch gene works faster than Aspirin. Nobody in here but me." Xander said tapping the side of his head.

"God help us all," Giles quipped before becoming serious. "Jonathan? How's he?"

"Pretty crappy." Xander answered. "Buff said his parents are freaking, he got suspended, and toting a piece to school not exactly winning him a place with the in crowd."

"Well, it would be good if you or one of the others were to check on him from time to time.." Giles suggested.

Well, its nice to be able to help someone in a not killing them way. Except he's starting to get that look when he sees Buffy... You know, like he's gonna ask her to prom?"

"Well...," Giles said, "it'd probably be good for his self-esteem...if she...,"

He was rudely interrupted by a storming Buffy. "GILES!"

"And that's my cue to leave," Xander said, a grin appearing on his face. "See ya G-man." 

Giles was confused by Xander's grin and turned to a steaming Buffy. Thinking she had had some problem during patrol he asked, "Feel up to some training today, Buffy?"

Buffy smiled evilly as she began to walk with the confused Watcher. "Sure. We can work out after school. You know...," Buffy paused, her smile growing meaner. "If you're not too busy having sex with my *mo-ther*".

Buffy walked on as Giles walked straight into a tree. Looking at the retreating form of Xander in the distance, Giles could only growl out with a hint of the Ripper, "Bloody American teenagers."

---------------------------------------

****

Sunnydale High School Hallways.

As Xander walked through the halls, he could not keep, the image of the raven haired Slayer out of his head. He had decided that the gang didn't need to know about the way she captured him for bait, what good would it do them. 

So as he walked towards his first class of the day, one thought went through his head. 'There's still some good in you Faith. And I swear that I'll save you from that pit you've gotten yourself trapped in. I swear.'

The End of Part 1

So what do you think of part 1


	7. Choices Part 1

****

Chapter 7 - Choices 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

****

Mayor's Office. 

Faith was sitting at the Mayor's desk with her eyes closed. A present is lay on the desk in front of her, the Mayor stands smiling by her side.

"Alright, you can open them up now." The Mayor said with a grin.

Opening her eyes, Faith sees the present and smiles up at him. "Fab. What's the occasion?"

"Faith! As if I need a reason to show you my affection. Besides, you handled yourself very well with the problem's that arisen with Mr. Harris. You have proven yourself capable of running a small errand at the airport for me."

"Airport?" Faith asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's next? Gonna want me to help a buddy of yours move a sofa?"

"This isn't a free ride, young lady." The Mayor stated. "You know, I'm beginning to think that somebody's getting a little spoiled. Maybe I should take this back."

Faith clutched the present protectively. "Sorry... Sir."

"That's my girl." The Mayor chuckled as he reached for the plate of cookies. "Another cookie?"

Faith takes one and says, "Thanks."

"Now. A package is arriving tomorrow night from Central America. Something, and I can't stress this enough, something crucially important to my Ascension. Without it ... Well! What would Toll House cookies be without the chocolate chips? A pretty darn big disappointment, I can tell you." The Mayor continued as he giggled. "Open your present." 

Faith gladly opened the present, and a look of delight passes over her face. "There. That look on your face is my reward."

Inside the present was a knife with an intricate design. It had the image of a skeleton like dragon on it. "This is a thing of beauty, boss."

"Well, it cost a pretty penny. It's called the Shadow Dagger, can easily take out a dragon, so, you just take good care of it. And you be careful not to put somebody's eye out with that thing, until I tell you to, okay."

Faith grinned wickedly. "Any particular eyes in mind?"

----------------------------------------

****

Daylight on campus. 

Xander was sitting at a nearby tree reading Jack Kerouac's, 'On the Road'. "'Everything in life is foreign territory. Kerouac'." Xander read. Putting down the book, he said. "He's my teacher. The open road is my school."

Buffy looked at him from her seat on a bench with Willow and Oz. "Making the open dumpster your cafeteria?"

Xander looked at her with a straight face. "Go ahead, mock me."

"I think she just did." Oz pointed out.

Xander: We Bohemian anti-establishment types have always been 

persecuted.

"Well, sure." Oz stated, before pointing out, "You're all so weird."

"I think it's neat, you doing the backpack, trail mix, happy wanderer thing." Willow added.

"I'm aware it scores kinda high on the hokey-meter, but I think it will be good for me. You know, help me to find myself. The inner Brood and all that." Xander said with a grin. He didn't miss the slight wince in his girl's eyes as they heard him use that phrase. Their relationship had been kind of strained due to Xander's lack of normality. But they were managing.

Cordelia had walked between the table and Xander's tree in time to catch the last bit of their conversation, and couldn't resist cutting into Xander. "And help us to lose you. Everyone's a winner."

Xander stood up, seemingly unfazed by her remark. "Well, look who just popped open a fresh can of venom. Hey, did you hear about Willow getting into Oxnard?"

"Oxford." Willow corrected.

"Oxford." Xander corrected himself. "And M.I.T. and Yale and every other college on the face of the planet. As in your face I rub it."

"Oxford? Whoopee! Four years in tea-bag central. Sounds thrilling. And M.I.T. is a Clearasil ad with housing. And Yale is a dumping ground for those who didn't get into Harvard." Cordelia insulted.

"I got into Harvard." Willow pouted.

"Any clue on what college you might be attending so we can start calculating minimum safe distance?" Xander asked.

"None of your business." Cordelia stated. "Certainly nowhere near you losers!"

"Okay, you guys, don't forget to breathe between insults." Buffy joked.

"I'm sorry Buffy. This conversation is reserved for people who actually have a future." Cordelia huffed before leaving the group. 

"An angry young woman." Oz stated.

"Oh Buffy, she was just being Cordelia, only more so. Don't pay any attention to her." Willow reassured the Slayer.

"She's definitely got a chip going." Xander added, looking at the retreating form of his ex.

"Maybe if you didn't goad her so much?" Willow asked.

"I can't help it. It's my nature." Xander said, adding one of his dopey grins.

"Maybe you need a better nature." Willow said.

----------------------------------------

****

Night, at the airport. 

A small plane taxies to a stop and a man leaves the plane carrying a box. A vampire waits by a limo with a briefcase.

"Is he in the car?" the man asked.

"No, I'll take you to him." The vamp said as he opened the limo door.

The man kicked the limo door shut and held the handcuffed box close to his chest. "The Mayor was supposed to be here in person with the money. Well, the price just went up. I don't like surprises."

An impact sound was heard, and an arrow appears through the front of

the man's shirt 

"Surprise." Faith says, stepping from the shadows of the roof of a building, a crossbow in hand. She climbs down and approaches the body.

"You killed him." The vamp stated in surprise.

"What are you, the narrator? Keys to the cuffs?" Faith said impatiently, holding out her hand.

The vampire searches the man's clothing. "Nothing." Faith pulls out her flashy new knife. The vamp looks at her as if she's crazy. "That won't cut through steel."

"No, but it will cut through bone." Faith said as she set to work cutting the flesh. Neither her nor the vampire notice as the eyes of the dragon design seem to glow a blood red for an instance before returning to black.

-----------------------------------------------------------

****

Mayor's office. 

Faith kicks in the door and carries the box inside.

"Hey ho! There it is! Hahahaha!" the Mayor said excitedly. "Ah, what happened to the 

courier? I was supposed to pay him."

"Huh. Made him an offer he couldn't survive." Faith said as she took the money from the Mayor's hand. 

The Mayor chuckled. "You are one heck of a girl, you know that? I mean geez, the initiative, the - the skill."

"Go on, go on." Faith said with a grin as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I will. You know, I'll tell you, if Buffy ... Hey hey hey hey," The Mayor said as Faith propped her feet on his desk. Faith drops her feet. "If Buffy Summers walked in here and said she wanted to switch to our side, I'd say no thanks, sister, I've got all the Slayer one man could ever need."

Faith sighs, thinking about all that had happened between her and the Scoobs since she killed Finch.

"What?" The Mayor asked in a caring voice.

"Nothing." Faith answered in a glum voice.

"Oh, it's cause I used the B-word, huh?" The Mayor asked. "Don't tell me you're still sore about that whole Angel-Buffy thing. "

"No, I'm over it. She can have him." Faith answered. And it was true, she couldn't give a damn about Angel or Buffy. Lately her mind had been turning towards one Xander Harris.

"Better believe she can. She deserves that poor excuse for a creature of the night." The Mayor continued. "You, on the other hand, can do better."

Faith began fidgeting and begins to toy with the clasp of the box. The Mayor slams his hands down on top of the box.

"Don't do that."

----------------------------------------

****

Night

The limo pulls to a stop in a parking lot. The vampire driver hears a noise and looks back through the rear window. 

Buffy smashes the driver's side window with her fist and pulls his upper body out of the window.

"So, what's in the box?" Buffy asked with a peppy voice.

----------------------------------------

****

Library

Buffy sits at the table looking at a book while Xander and Wesley look on.

"The Box of Gavrock. It houses some great demonic energy or something which

His Honor needs to chow down on come A-Day." Buffy read.

Giles and Willow enter, Giles carrying some large drawings.

"What's that?" Wesley asked, nosily.

"Maps. And stuff." Giles answered mysteriously.

"Plans for City Hall." Willow answered more clearly. "They were in the Water and Power mainframe."

"The box is being kept under guard in a conference room on the top floor," Buffy said pointing to a map sheet. "There. Unfortunately, that's all I could get out of my informant before his aggressive tendencies forced me to introduce him to Mr. Pointy."

"Well, now, here's what I think we should do..." Wesley began, trying to take charge of the situation.

"I figure we can enter through the skylight." Buffy interrupted him. "I'll take Angel with me."

"Agreed." Giles said.

"And there's a fire ladder on the east side of the building," Xander said, pointing to the map, "here."

"Yes, yes, fine, but we still need to consider whether the Mayor..." Wesley once again tried to regain some control.

"It won't be enough to simply have possession of the box." Giles interrupted this time.

"Right, we have to destroy it." Willow added. "Not just physically - ritually, with some down and dirty black magic."

"Hang on. We don't know what such a ritual would require." Wesley tried again.

"I think the Breath of the Atropyx is standard for this sort of thing. Fairly simple recipe.' Giles sated after flipping through a book. "Xander?"

Wesley attempts to read over Giles's shoulder but Giles hands the book to Xander. "I know. I'm ingredient getting guy."

"Alright, stop! I demand everyone STOP this instant!" Wesley yelled, causing everyone to look at him. "I'm in charge here and I say this is all moving much too fast. We need time to fully analyze the situation and devise a proper and strategic stratagem."

"Wes, hop on the train or get off the tracks." Buffy commanded.

"The Mayor will most assuredly have supernatural safeguards protecting the box." Wesley continued. Seeing that he was greeted by silence, he continued, "Oh, we all forgot about that, did we?"

"Looks like a job for Wiccan girl. What do you say, Will? Big time danger." Buffy said looking at the red-head.

"Hey, I eat danger for breakfast." Willow said smiling.

"Yet, oddly enough, she panics in the face of breakfast foods." Xander quipped.

"Let's get to work." Buffy said.

The gang files past Wesley, Giles pushing a map into his hands before leaving. Wesley mopes for a moment, then turns to follow like a kicked puppy.

----------------------------------------

****

Daylight

Xander walks along a street and pauses at the window of a shop. He cannot believe the sight that greets him. Faith, holding a stunning black velvet dress to her belly–shirt and leather pants, covered body in front of a mirror. He watches as she heads out of the shop after probably giving the woman behind the counter directions to her new home. He follows her as she takes the back alleys towards her destination.

As she disappears behind a building, xander follows, only to almost walk in to her foot as she aims a kick at her pursuer.

"Why is it that every time we meet, I usually end up getting hurt or unconscious?" Xander asked as he took a few steps back from Faith.

"Well, boy-toy, I do like to play rough, but you already know that, don't ya." Faith answered with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, ha," Xander mocked laughed. "Very funny." 

Xander stepped forward and tried a snap kick towards her midsection. She blocked it with ease and stuck out with a three-punch combination and then followed up with a sweep kick that tripped Xander to the floor. Xander reacted with a quick flip to his feet and caught Faith's incoming punch. Twisting it her behind her back Xander grabbed her other arm and held it around her neck, keeping Faith in a body lock that her Slayer strength could not break.

"Damn Xand," she said, "When the hell did you get all Hercules on me. Or is this part of your new dragon gig."

"Long story Faith." Xander laughed. He suddenly realized that his hold on Faith was affecting him in a way that could not be helped. His pants were already beginning to feel a little tighter and he could not get her scent out of his mind. It was driving him crazy.

Little did he know that the same was happening to Faith. The mere feel of his body pressed up against her was driving her senses wild and making her legs shaky.

Finally Faith had had enough and slammed her foot into Xander's instep.

"Ah, shit!" Xander screeched as he released Faith. He regretted it instantly as he felt himself pushed against the wall, both hands secured by Faith.

She pushes her chest closely against his body and he can't help but moan a little at the feel of her body. He looks into her eye's expecting to see that killer look that he had seen that night he had gone to see her after the whole Finch incident. Instead he sees nothing but pure, raw lust.

His lips were crushed by hers as they kissed with a fiery passion. Faith's hands grabbed at his shirt as she dragged him towards her apartment.

----------------------------------------

****

Faith's Apartment

They stumbled through the door permanently attached by the hip and lip. Faith suddenly pulls away and gives him a wicked grin, as she reaches her hand toward his zipper, leaning forward to run her tongue over his lips lightly. Her grin widened as she heard him growled ferally.

He pulled her closer, crushing his lips to hers. He has no fear of what he's doing because at this point, he couldn't give a shit what anyone else thought. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies, both knowing the other would not push them away.

Xander knew he shouldn't be doing this, especially with her. Not when she turned on them, and tried to kill him. He really should just pull away and try to capture her...

All these thoughts left his mind as Faith pulled off her top, revealing her naked chest and pulled him on the bed.

----------------------------------------

****

Night 

A dark van stops in a parking lot near City Hall. Wesley is driving, and Giles is riding shotgun. Buffy, Angel, and Willow get out from the back.

"Now remember, if anything should go awry, Wesley and I will create a diversion." Giles informed the three as he leaned out the window.

"Let's synchronize our watches. I have twenty-one four..." Wesley began holding up his hands. He stops as he sees Buffy and Willow holding up their bare wrists.

"Yes, typical." Wesley sighed.

"Maybe we could just count." Willow suggested. "One-one thousand, two one thousand

..."

"Be careful, all of you." Giles interrupted.

As the trio marches off, Giles turns to Wesley, "Tea?"

Back with the group, Angel pulls down the fire escape and waits as Willow starts climbing.

----------------------------------------

****

Library

Oz places a large ceramic pot on a pedestal. He looked back towards the doors, waiting for his blue-haired friend to enter with the ingredients he had said he would get.

Oz looked at his watch. "Where are you, Xander?"

----------------------------------------

****

Faith's Apartment

Xander awoke, his arms surrounding a sleeping Faith. He smiled down at her before looking around at his surroundings.

'So this is Faith's apartment.' Xander thought as he looked at the spacious apartment. Before he could continue his examination, his attention was captured by the groan coming from the sleeping form next to him. 

"Damn, boy-toy." Faith said as she sat up, the thin sheet covering her pressing chest on his back and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You've gotten better since our last roll." She began to gently suck kis earlobe.

"Uhhh." Xander got out as he leaned into her mouth. His eyes widened as he noticed the digital clock right by her bed. "Oh shit!"

Xander was up in a flash, collecting his rumpled clothes off the floor and dressing quickly. "They're going to kill me." He continued to mutter.

"What's the hurry, Xand. " Faith asked as she stood up in all her naked glory. She sauntered up to his hurrying form and forced him to look at her. "I don't plan on kickin' you out in your boxers this time." She pulled him into another kiss.

Xander was almost tempted to stay, but the images of the gang's faces was enough for him to pull himself together. "I...I can't. Believe me, I want to but I have to help out the gang..." Suddenly the full impact of what they had just done hit him like a steel wall. "What we just did...?"

Faith's smile seem to disappear. "It was a one time thing."

Xander looked at her with surprise. "But...I...I mean we..." He was stopped by her fingers on his lips.

"Listen boy-toy. We won't work. You're a good guy and I'm a black hat." Faith told him, trying to keep her tears from falling at the fact that after he left this room, they would be enemies. "Let's just pretend that tonight never happened, and move on, okay.":

Xander looked like he was going to protest, but then nodded his head in defeat. "Yeah.":

Faith smiled sadly. 'Oh God, I'm in love with Xander. When the Hell did this happen.'

Both dressed in silence, and then Xander left out the door, trying not to think about the girl in the room he had just left that he would eventually be fighting.

Inside, Faith was sitting on her bed a single tear falling as she dropped her facade for this one moment.

----------------------------------------

****

In the wrecked conference room.

The Mayor surveys the damage done by the Slayer and her pet vampire while his vampire guards stand with their heads down.

"Well, this is very unfortunate. I just had this conference room redecorated, for Pete's sake. At taxpayers' expense. And, oh yeah ...," The Mayor said as his anger was released and with a burst of rage smashed a chair to pieces. "They've got my box."

"Yeah, but looky what we got." A vampire said as he entered the Mayor's office with a bound Willow in tow.

The Mayor's face broke into a huge smile.

R&R Soon


	8. Choices Part 2

****

Chapter 8 – Choices Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Sorry about the wait.

****

Library

Xander walked into the library to see an all out panic going on.

"How did you guys let ... How did this happen?" Buffy was asking Giles and Angel frantically.

"We thought she stayed with you." Giles answered, cleaning his glasses.

"They must have grabbed her when she hit the ground." Angel explained. "Buffy, I'm sorry."

"Look, it's nobody's fault, okay," Buffy said, immediately trying to comfort the guilty vampire. "We just need to focus and deal. Oz, I swear I won't let them hurt her."

"We go back. Full-on assault." Oz said, not noticing the other male Scooby standing in the doorway.

"They'll kill her." Giles explained.

"We're assuming they haven't already." Wesley pointed out.

"No. No, they know what she means to us. She's too valuable as long as we still have the box. We trade." Buffy told the group.

"We can't." Wesley said, trying to sway her.

Buffy shook her head. "No, it's the safest plan." She turned to Giles. "It's the only way, right?"

"It might well be." Giles agreed, cleaning his glasses.

"Look, we call the Mayor and arrange a meeting." Buffy went on.

"This box must be dest..." Wesley began but was interrupted by Xander's fist.

"I just volunteered to hit you, Wes." Xander said, looking at the semi-conscious Watcher with disgust. He turned to the group and asked, "What did I miss?"

"Where were you man?" Oz asked. He had a confused look on his face as he looked at Xander, there was something about the way he smelled that was bothering the werewolf

"Uhh, I...was attacked by a group of vamps." Xander explained in a hurry. "Dusted them, but they took out the ingredients. Sorry."

"Willow's been captured and now we're planning on trading the box for her return." Giles explained.

"Damn it, you listen to me!' Wesley exploded as he climbed shakily from the floor. "This box is the key to the Mayor's Ascension. Thousands of lives depend on our getting rid of it. Now I want to help Willow as much as the rest of you, but we will find another way."

"There is no other way." Buffy said solemnly.

"Alright, now." Giles said seeing the beginning of an argument between the Slayer and younger Watcher. "Let's deal with this rationally."

"Why are you taking his side?" Buffy asked.

Before they can continue, a crash is heard and they turn to find Oz standing over the remains of the pot for the box-destroying ritual, and Xander stomping on them for good measure. 

"Giles, make the phone call." Buffy sighed.

----------------------------------------

****

Night - Sunnydale High cafeteria. 

The Scooby Gang waits for the Mayor and Faith. Giles holds a baseball bat, while Wesley stands behind him, unarmed. Buffy is armed with a crossbow and stands beside Angel, using him for support. Xander leans against the far wall ,away from the group, a broadsword resting on a table nearby. 

"The whole place is locked down, except for the front." Oz told him as he checked the locks to the entrance to their backs.

"Yeah, it gives me that comforting trapped feeling." Xander joked, before turning away from Oz's stare. He kept thinking that Oz knew what happened between him and Faith.

"One way out means one way in. I want to see them coming." Buffy replied to the two males.

As she said this, the lights went out, leaving the room dimly lit by outside lights.

"Guess they're shy." Xander said as he stood straighter, and grabbed his sword.

"I can see alright." Angel said with a grin.

"Me too." Xander shot back. "Looks like night vision comes with the Brood package." He smiled as he heard the Master vampire mutter under his breath.

Two vampire guards push open the front doors, followed by the Mayor, then Faith holding Willow. The two groups stop and glare at each other for a while before the Mayor and Buffy advance to within arms reach of each other.

"Well, this is exciting, isn't it?" The mayor asked with a chuckle. "Clandestine meetings by dark of night. Exchange of prisoners. I just, I, I feel like we should all be wearing trenchcoats."

"Let her go." Buffy said with authority

"No. Not until the box is in my hands. So you're the little girl that's been causing me all this trouble." The Mayor said as he looked Buffy up and down. He turned to Angel with a grin. "She's pretty, Angel. A little skinny. Still don't understand why it couldn't work out with you and my Faith. Guess you kind of just have strange taste in women."

"Well, what can I say?' Angel said with a shrug. "I like them sane."

Willow made a sound as Faith tightens her grip at that comment. Xander growls softly, but still manages to get more weird looks from Oz, and then Angel.

"Angel." Oz said with a glare towards the souled vampire.

"Ahh, of course the Werewolf and the last of the Brood. My what an odd friendship you too must have." The Mayor said turning to the two Scoobies. He noticed how Xander's gaze seemed to be on Faith who was not looking him in the eye. "And what's this? Faith are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Boss." Faith said, still not looking at neither him nor Xander. "Let's not talk about this."

The Mayor stared at her for a moment before turning to stare at Angel. "Make the trade."

Angel slid the box across the floor as Faith freed Willow from her grasp. The freed red-head runs straight to Oz's waiting arms. Faith picks up the box from the center of the room. 

"Well, that went smooth." The Mayor commented.

As he said this, the front doors opened and Snyder followed by two policemen entered blocking the only exit.

"Nobody moves!" Snyder yelled.

The Mayor stepped back into the shadows as Snyder advances on the group. One policeman locks the doors behind him.

"I knew you kids were up to something." Snyder said smugly.

"Snyder, get out of here." Xander growled.

"You're not giving orders, Harris. I suppose you're going to tell me I won't find drugs in this box." Snyder said as he took the box from Faith's grasp. As he did so, Faith whipped out her knife.

"No, Faith!" Xander yelled to the dark Slayer.

The Mayor came out of the shadows and grinned cheekily at Snyder. "Principal Snyder."

Snyder turned at the Mayor's voice, but his eyes then stayed glued to the knife in Faith's hand. "I think we have a problem."

Snyder immediately handed the box to one of the officers, and began apologizing. "Mr. Mayor, I had no idea you ... I'm terribly sorry."

The Mayor waved his hands dismissively. "No, it's I who should apologize. Coming down here at night. What must you be thinking? But you see, I just needed to ..."

He stopped as he saw the officers begin open the box. "No! Don't do that!"

The cop looked up but his face was covered by a large, spider-like, insect that was attached to his face. Within seconds, the officer falls to the floor. Dead.

The spider released its prey and skittered away into the shadows. The whole thing happened so quickly, nobody had moved to interfere. 

"Oh god." Wesley moaned, his hand covering his mouth.

"Where did it go?" asked Xander, broadsword in hand.

Snyder turned to the remaining cop and shrieked, "Get that door open!"

"No!" Giles commanded, pointing at the officer. "You can't let that thing out of here!"

Xander raised his voice a bit. "I still want to know where it went."

"Listen." Buffy said. As they went quiet they could hear the subtle noises on the ceiling. A variety of skittering feet and low keening noises came from above. Everyone looks up. The spider drops onto the Mayor's face and he falls backwards onto a table.

"Boss!" Faith shouted as she rushed to his aid. She pulled the spider off and flung it hard against the wall. 

Giles and Wesley climb up on chairs as the creature righted itself and scrambled into the shadows.

The Mayor sits up, and Snyder stares in horror at the rapidly healing wounds on the Mayor's face.

"Wouldn't leave that open." The Mayor said as he pointed to the box, where yet another spider tried to climb out.

Xander calmly snaps the lid shut, severing the escaping spider's legs. He smiled before he felt the other spider fall on his back. 

"Holy..." Xander said as he dropped himself on his back, crushing the spider. 

Faith turned to look at the Scoobies and saw a second spider behind Wesley's head. She flipped her knife, blade up, and threw it towards Wesley's head.

Wesley, seeing Faith throw the knife in his direction, screamed out, "No!"

He ducked as the knife impacts on the spider behind him with a dull thud. 

A slight purple glow seemed to come from the now dead spider as it hung from the wall, and from the dragon design of Faith's dagger.

The Mayor strode over to the box and picked it up. He smiled slightly at the fallen Brood.

"Is that all of them?" Oz asked out loud as he helped up the former Zeppo.

"Ah, not really. You see, there's about fifty..." the Mayor began, "billion of these happy little critters in here. Would you like to see?" Behind him the remaining cop finally got the doors open and ran out into the hallway, with two vampire guards right behind him.

"Raise your hand if you're invulnerable." The Mayor said as he raised his hand. After a few tense seconds he turned to the dark Slayer. "Faith, let's go."

Faith stared at the impaled spider on the wall. 'I could have sworn I saw...'

"Faith!" The Mayor called again. She stared a moment more, then turned and followed him. She passes a freaked out Snyder who hold a chair, legs out, pointed towards her.

Xander approached the frozen principal. "Snyder, you alive in there?"

Snyder look at the group, pointing at them with a shaking finger. "You. All of you. Why couldn't you be dealing drugs like normal people?" He then walked out of the cafeteria cautiously, still holding the chair like a shield.

"Well, that went swimmingly." Wesley said quietly.

"We did alright." Buffy said, sharing a look with Willow. 

"Yeah, sure." Xander said as he felt himself drawn towards the impaled spider on the wall.

He moved slowly towards it until he heard the ancient voices of the Brood. 

__

"Miracle"

"Miracle"

"Miracle"

"Miracle"

Xander reached out and gently touched the carcass and watched as a purple light was absorbed into his skin. 

Xander sensed as a new gene was added to his growing stockpile in his head. This gene was a deep, red, diamond-shaped gem with a yellow arrow pointing to the right.

He turned, his body blocking the dagger embedded in the wall, to find the Scoobies looking on in amazement. He simply shrugged and quipped, "Three guesses to what that was."

No one noticed the dagger glowing the same faint purple. 

As they began to leave, however, Buffy moved towards the blade and removed it from the wall. She looked at the blade and could see only one use for it.

"Soon, Faith. Soon."

----------------------------------------

Xander stood outside Faith's apartment his hand poised to knock, but not sure if he should.

His choice was made for him by the door opening and Faith looking at him, dressed in a dark blue robe. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to tell me what the hell you want."

"Uh...I.... We need to talk." Xander stuttered out.

"No, we don't," Faith said, trying to close the door. 

The door was stopped by Xander 's foot as he tried to keep it open. "Yes, we do. What happened last night..."

Faith shrugged. "Was nothing, we just lost our heads for a while." 

"No, it was more than..." Xander didn't finish because Faith chose that moment to kick him in the shin, once again. "YEOW!"

Faith slammed the door shut once Xander's foot moved. "Now leave."

Xander hopped on one foot as he looked at the door. 'That's the second time she's done that.' He limped to the door and called out, "Come on, Faith. Open the door."

On the other side of the door, Faith leaned against her wall, wanting him to go away. She wanted so much to open the door and to tell him how she felt, but she didn't want to betray the man who had been like a father to her.

Xander leaned his head against the door, "Please, Faith, open the door."

Faith, tears falling from her eyes, Faith yelled out, "Just go away already!"

"I think...No, I know that... I love you."

The whispered words easily reached the rouge Slayers ears, Her eyes opened as she thought about the blue haired youth who had just spoke the words that she had both wanted to and dreaded to hear. She moved to the door and opened it.

Xander fell to the floor, as he had been leaning against it. He picked himself up from the ground and looked at the Slayer, an unsure smile on his face, "You didn't do that on purpose did you?"

Faith didn't answer, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a soul searing kiss. When they pulled away, Faith said only four words that Xander had never thought he would hear.

"I love you, too."

----------------------------------------

What did you think? Please R&R


	9. The Prom

**Breath of Fire Sunnydale**

**Chapter 9 - The Prom**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (quiet sobbing.)**

Xander once again awoke in Faith's apartment, with Faith wrapped protectively in his arms. She yawned lightly as she woke up, and looked up to find Xander's green eyes staring directly at her.

"What?" She asked smiling. "Do I have funny bed hair or something?"

"Or something?" Xander answered as he planted a gentle kiss on her head.

Faith suddenly grew serious. "Listen Xan..."

Xander groaned. "Let me guess another one time thing, right?"

"What? No." Faith said as she gripped his arm. "I was going to say that we should probably keep this between us for know. Alright with you, boy-toy"

Xander relaxed as he realized he wasn't going to lose her like he had before. "So, why the big secret thing, I mean I'm sure the Scoobs would understand if you came back"

"Get real, boy-toy."  Faith said crawling on top of his waste. "B would just love a chance to kill me, and you know it."

"Yeah." Xander sighed. "You right.."

"So, seeing as how you have to get going for school in about..." Faith said as she checked her clock. "Two hours. Why don't we have some fun." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Did I mention that I really, really love you"

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Two hours Later - Sunnydale High. **

Xander walked slowly down the path to the school's entrance, a grin permanently attached to his face, when Anya walked up beside him.

"Xander!" She practically screamed.

Xander turned to see the brunette and sighed inwardly. "Well, hey, it's demon Anya, punisher of evil males. Still haven't got your powers back?' He suddenly turned serious, "You haven't right?"

"No." Anya stated dejectedly, but then brightened. "I will, though. It's just a matter of time."

"So now, how did that work?" Xander asked. "Women would wish horrible things upon their ex-boyfriends. You'd show up and make it happen."

"That's right." Anya said cheering up even more as she began to explain her ex-job. "The power of the Wish made me a righteous sword to smite the unfaithful."

"Well, hey! Good luck with that. Hope it works out for you." Xander said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know, you can laugh, but I have witnessed a millenium of treachery and oppression from the males of the species and I have nothing but contempt for the whole libidinous lot of them." Anya spat out.

Xander looked at her confused. "Then why you talking to me?"

Anya averted her eyes from him. "I don't have a date for the prom."

A look of fake shock came over Xander's face. "Well gosh. I wonder why not. It couldn't possibly have anything to do with your sales pitch?"

"Men are evil." Anya explained. "Will you go with me?"

"One of us is very confused, and I honestly don't know which." Xander said as he rubbed his hand through his hair. Which seemed to make Anya angry.

"You know, this happens to be all your fault."

"My fault?" Xander asked, confused.

"You were unfaithful to Cordelia so I took on the guise of a twelfth-grader to tempt her with the Wish. When I lost my powers I got stuck in this persona, and now I have all these feelings. I don't understand it. I don't like it. All I know is I really want to go to this dance and I want someone to go with me, even if has to be a Brood." Anya explained as if she was talking to an idiot.

"Be still my heart." Xander quoted, but then realized what she had said. "Wait, how do you know..."

"That your Brood?" Anya asked. At his nod she continued. "I'm 1200 years old. Don't you think I would have met at least a couple of your kind in my lifetime."

"Okay." Was all Xander could say. "Now...uh...back to the prom. Why did I get the short straw?"

Anya frowned. "You're not quite as obnoxious as most of the alpha males around here. Plus I know you don't have a date."

"As a matter of fact I do." Xander said, completely forgetting Faith probably wouldn't be going to the Prom.

Anya could only stare at him. "But... you find me attractive, I've seen you looking at my breasts."

"Nothing personal, but when a guy does that, it just means his eyes are open." Xander stated.

"Whatever." Anya snorted as she turned and left the young dragon alone. 

----------------------------------------

Library 

Xander sat at the table trying desperately to tune out talks of prom dresses.

"So it was blue and sorta short."

"Not too short, medium. And it had this weird, sorta fringey stuff on its arms."

Giles had just walked in and heard the last part. "What's that, a demon?"

Buffy shook her head. "A prom dress that Will was thinking of getting. Can't you ever get your mind out of the hellmouth?"

Giles sighed at the blonde slayer, "I'd be delighted to. However, the day of the Mayor's Ascension is fast approaching and we don't know what to expect."

Xander thought for a moment and asked. "Well, what about the pages that Will stole from the Mayor's book? Look, she put her life on the line there, pal. Don't tell me they're useless."

After saving Willow, she revealed that she had stolen some pages from the Books of Ascension. Giles had looked like a kid on Christmas when Willow had showed them to him.

"On the contrary, no, we, uh, we know the Ascension refers to a human transforming into a demon, the living embodiment of an immortal." Giles answered. "And Graduation Day, our Mayor Wilkins is scheduled to do just that."

Wesley entered the library, followed by Cordelia, "Trouble is, we don't know which demon he is going to become."

"There are thousands of species." Giles explained.

"So, it's safe to say we shouldn't waste any time of such trifling matters as a school dance." Wesley said, looking over at Buffy and Willow

Cordelia pouted, "Well, that's too bad, because I bet you would look way 007 in a tux."

"Except, of course, on the actual night, I will be aiding Mr. Giles in his chaperoning duties." Wesley said, his mind quickly changing at Cordelia's pout. 

"What? Excuse me?" A bewildered Giles asked in confusion. Seeing Buffy's pleading face, the Watcher sighed. "Fine, fine, fine."                     

Buffy turned to Willow, "We'll get you a dress. You know, we should check April Fools."

Cordelia suddenly spoke up, a bit of worry in her voice, "Don't go there! I shop there."

"I myself am dipping into my road trip fund to procure a shiny new tux, so look for me to dazzle." Xander said looking at his ex oddly.

"And I myself will be wearing pink taffeta as chenille would not go with my complexion," Giles stated sarcastically. "Can we *please* talk about the Ascension?"

Buffy sighed. "Giles, we get it. Miles to go before we sleep. But especially if we're all gonna vaporize or something on Graduation Day, we deserve a little prommy fun. One night of glory, not to much to ask."

----------------------------------------

**Faith's Apartment.**

"So, that's it?" Faith asked from her position on her lover's lap. Currently the young couple was nestled on Faith's couch, ignoring the fact that they were on opposite sides for the time they were together.

"That's it. Assuming he survives this Ascension thing, he's gonna leave town." Xander explained to a lounging Faith.

"Gee, I never thought of Fang as someone to take off like that, especially on B." Faith said, snuggling closer to Xander's chest.

"Yeah, I guess..." Xander agreed, his mind on something else.

Faith looked at him quizzically, one of her eyebrows raised. "What's wrong Xan."

"Wrong? Nothings wrong." Xander said a little too enthusiastically. "Everything's A-OK." 

Faith just stared at the man, who she felt as if she had known her whole life. "You lying, boy-toy. Now talk."

Xander gulped. "Uh...well, the ...uh, prom is..."

Faith understood what Xander was trying to ask. "I'm sorry Xand, but I can't."

Xander nodded. "I understand, what with the whole working for the Mayor thing. Buffy would probably try to kill you the minute you walked into the gym."

Faith hugged herself to Xander's chest. "You could still go though, right?"

"Yeah but it wouldn't be right not being with you, Faith."

"Just go." Faith said sternly. "I'll be fine."

----------------------------------------

**April Fools dress shop. **

Xander walked along the sidewalk, pass April Fools. Turning he sees Cordelia holding a dark violet dress. He entered the shop and snuck up behind her before asking sarcastically, "Okay, how long does it take you to buy a damn dress?"

Cordelia jumped, turning to see her ex, worry etched on her face. "Xander! I, uh, I'm considering things a little more carefully nowadays. I don't want to get stuck with another dud."

Xander grinned slightly. "Well this should work for you. It positively screams nympho."

A salesgirl walked up to them, sparing a glance at Xander's odd appearance, and turned to Cordelia. "Is this a customer or a friend?"

"Neither." Xander said. "Just stopped by for my daily helping of bile."

The woman turned back to the once Queen C. "So you better get back to work and quit goofing. Mrs. Finkel so has it in for you."

As the salesgirl left, Xander could only stare at his one time girlfriend. "You work here?"

"Yes. Yes, I work here." Cordelia sighed.

"But, uh, why?" Xander asked.

"I'm trying to buy a dress." She mumbled.

"But don't you already have...all the dresses?" Xander asked

Cordelia finally snapped. "I have nothing, okay? No dresses. No cell phone. No car. Everything's been taken away because Daddy made a little mistake on his taxes. For the last twelve years. Satisfied? Are you a happy Xander now? I'm broke. I can't go to any of the colleges that

accepted me. And I can't stay home because we no longer have one."

Xander stood, there stunned. "Uh, wow."

"Yeah, neato." Cordelia said sarcastically. "Now you can run along and tell all of your friends how Cordy finally got hers. How she has to work part time just to get a lousy prom dress on layaway. And how she has to wear a name tag. Oh, I'm a name tag person. Don't leave that out. The story just wouldn't have the same punch.

Before Xander could reply, a roughly humanoid demon jumped through the store window. It landed in front of them, teeth bared. It's long, brown, matted hair hanging in clumps around it's body, while it's inch long claws were extended waiting to maul something.

Xander quickly pushed Cordelia out of harms way and tackled the demon head-on. He knew he couldn't exactly transform with all these people around, so he was going to have to keep it fair.

"Hey, ugly." Xander said before slamming his fist into the creatures jaw. The demon stumbled back, growling at Xander before it jumped at a man in the back who is wearing a tuxedo. It proceeded to tear and rip at the man, before Xander grabbed it and tossed it out the window.

The demon turned back towards the young warrior, growled and then ran off away from the store.

----------------------------------------

Library 

The Scooby Gang sit around the table watching a surveillance tape of the attack.

"Right there." Xander says, pointing to the screen. "See, it's, it's like he just realized he forgot

to put money in the meter or something."

"You know the part that totally weirded me out?" Cordelia asked. "That thing had good taste. I mean, he chucks Xander and went right for the formal wear."

"Uh, excuse me." Xander said turning to his ex. "I wiped the floor with the thing. It just attacked someone it thought it could handle. It's not like it left behind its copy of Monsters Wear Daily."

"I'm serious." Cordelia persisted. "Look at the outfit that Xander's wearing. Now look at the kid that the monster went after. Very smooth lines, 'til he was almost shredded."

"I don't want to see it again."  Buffy whined.

Giles wiped his glasses as he spoke to the Slayer. "Buffy, I know it's horrible, but if you're going to hunt this creature, you should study it."

"Think I got it." Buffy said.

"She's right." Willow said, coming to the aid of the blonde. "I mean, you've seen one big hairy bringer of death, you've seen 'em all."

"If I'm not mistaken, this is a hellhound." Wesley said from his position in front of the TV

Giles nodded. "Yes. It's particularly vicious. It's sort of a demon foot soldier bred during the Machash Wars. Trained solely to kill. They feed off the brains of their foes."

"Can I just add something." Xander asked. "Ewww!" 

"Look!" Cordelia interrupted. "Right there, zoom in on that."

"It's a videotape." Xander pointed out.

"So? They do it on television all the time." Cordelia shot back.

"Not with a regular VCR they don't." Xander said.

Wesley copied Giles, and cleaned his glasses. "Perhaps we could stay on the topic for once. What were you doing this afternoon?"

"What?" Cordelia asked surprise. "Um, I was..."

"Burning a hole in daddy's wallet, as usual. I just bumped into her during my tuxedo hunt." Xander said, covering for his ex.

"What's that?" Oz asked, pointing to the screen. "Pause it."

"Guys! It's just a normal VCR. It doesn't...," Xander began before looking at the VCR. "Oh wait, uh, it can do pause."

He paused the screen, and the group saw what Oz had seen. A male teen peering through the shop's broken window.

Xander grinned. "Hello, hellhound raiser."

----------------------------------------

Sunnydale Hallways – after school 

Xander walked down the empty hallways, thinking of what had transpired in the library, just that morning. He was so involved in his thoughts that he didn't see the slender arm reach out from the custodian's closet to grab and pull him into it.

"Hey," he began before he felt a pair of familiar lips pressed against his.

"Hi ya, X." Faith said huskily as she ran her hands over his chest.

Xander grinned in the dark closet and kissed Faith on her pulse point, his hands resting on her hips. "Nice to see you too, Faith."

Faith smiled at her lover, then asked softly. "So? How goes the Prom plans."

"Oh, great. You know except for the whole heel hound thing and all." Xander replied sarcastically.

"Hellhound?"

Xander explained all that he knew, knowing in his heart that she would not betray him, as he would not betray her.

"So this Tucker Wells is behind it." Faith asked as she pressed up against him.

"Yeah, Oz said he's in his chem. Lab." Xander explained. " Real, quiet, kept to himself, you know the usual signs of a psychotic demon summoned."

"Okay, other than that, what else are you doing?." Faith asked, looking up at him.

"Hunting down demon-boy and his dogs." Xander answered. "Buffy wanted to do it, but I figure she could use the time off, what with the whole Angel thing."

"Sounds like fun." Faith said with a small smile. 

Xander grinned. "You bet. Nothing better than kicking demon ass and then spending the night with a Slayer."

"You'd better be talking about me, Boy-toy" Faith said as she planted another kiss on his lips.

----------------------------------------

**Meat Packing Plant. **

Xander looks at the hanging carcasses as he walks beside a guy in a white coat and a hard hat.

"Yeah, yeah. This kid orders cow brains a couple of times a week. Goes to this address." The meat packer said as he handed Xander a note. "Good luck. He's a weird kid."

"Thanks." Xander said, as he walked away. As he's leaving, he sees Angel paying a packer for a plastic bag.

Angel turned to see Xander, shock written on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Deadboy." Xander said sarcastically.

Angel flinched slightly, but continued. "What are you doing here?"

"Not that it's your business, but I'm getting the address of a hellhound raiser." Xander answered.

"Why isn't Buffy..." Angel began.

Xander growls slightly. "I felt she needed a little time off from the slaying, you know, what with all of the problems in her life and all."

Angel sighed. "If this is about me leaving..."

"Damn right it's about that." Xander almost yelled at the souled vamp. " I may not like you, Deadboy, but just ditching Buffy on one of the most important nights of her life is just plain fucking wrong."

"I have my reasons." Angel defended.

"Screw you reasons." Xander argued. "The least you could do is be there for her. At least act like the guy she thinks you are." He walked away, leaving a stunned vamp in his wake.

----------------------------------------

April Fools 

Cordelia leaves work, a depressed look on her face. Before she leaves, however, she was stopped by another salesgirl.

"Hey! Don't forget your dress. Aren't you wearing it tonight?"

Cordelia turned and looked at the girl. "As much as I hate to admit it, I haven't finished paying

for it yet."

"Well somebody did."

"What?" Cordelia asked, shocked as she grabbed the receipt. "Who?"

----------------------------------------

Tucker's House 

Xander quietly snuck down the stairs of Tucker's house. Th idiot actually left his front door open. At the bottom of the staircase, Xander finds Tucker opening the cage for the hellhound. "You're ready to go."

"Sorry," Xander said, throwing him away from the cage and standing above him, "new plan. The prom's a go and you're pathetic."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Tucker smiled, as he smashed a vase over Xander's head. 

Xander grinned at the shocked Tucker as he brushed the shards out of his hair and clothes. Tucker quickly brandished a screwdriver, waving it at Xander threateningly. Xander turned his head to face a TV with tapes on top of it, all were about Prom in one way or another.

"So that's how you did it?" Xander questioned, "That's how you brainwashed the hounds to go psycho on prom?"

"Neat, huh?" Tucker asked.

"What's the matter, couldn't get a date or something?"

"I...uh, have my reasons." Tucker said, not meeting Xander's eyes.

"Yeah right." Xander spat out. "I guess every maladjust has his reasons. Luckily for me,

you are an incompetent maladjust."

Xander easily disarmed him, knocking him unconscious. He tied up the young demon raiser's hands behind him with an electrical cord. He opens a door and starts to push Tucker through it.

"Now I'm gonna lock you in here and then I'm gonna get rid of yo..."

In the room are four empty cages before three blank TV sets.

"Shit."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Night – The Prom 

Four hellhounds loped towards the building doors.  All could here the music that had driven them crazy and were desperate to stop it.

Xander suddenly stepped in front of the beasts, a grim smile on his face. "Hello, devil dogs. I'll be your executioner this evening."

All four dogs growled as they charged the lone warrior.

Xander decide it was time to use the Miracle gene. Giles had explained to him how this gene could grant a large form to the user. This form was big, has good attack and defense power, and pretty low speed.  It could use attacks such as: **MeteorStrike** - something close to a breath attack; **Blitz **- which made multiple half-strength attacks against all opponents; and **Charge** – which was a charge form. 

Xander eyes closed as he selected the deep red diamond gem. As it began to glow, Xander eyes snapped open, and he yelled out, "Accession!"

The lightning struck from above creating the familiar field of energy around Xander. The hounds backed off, feeling fear for the first time.

Inside the sphere Xander felt the familiar pain as the changes began. First, he felt himself fall to all fours as a weight on his back became too much. He turned his head to see four long, curved horns sticking out of a turtle-like shell on his back. He watched as his height and width increased till he was the size of his car that his Uncle Rory gave him. With a 'swoosh' sound a six-foot long barbed tail grew out of his spine Xander's skin took on a dark green texture, except for his belly, which took a burnt yellow color. Xander's face stretched out till it was unrecognizable, and then two of his lower teeth extended out ward like tusks.

Finally the sphere of energy disappeared, and what was left was a behemoth dragon, steam shooting out of his horns.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The hellhounds looked on at the beast that had appeared before them, and realized they were in trouble. They could feel the power emitting from the dragon that stood before them, and were scared shitless.

'Got to finish this now!' Xander thought as he bellowed out, "MeteorStrike!"

All four hellhounds looked up as a giant, flaming meteor crashed into them, sending a shockwave that rattled the ground, and creating a crater.

Xander roared in approval as his body glowed brightly, reverting back to his human form. He turns to find a shaken male student staring at him, and the smoking, crushed hellhounds in the crater. 

"Bathroom?" he asked shakily,

"That way," Xander pointed.

"Th...th...tha..." the student stuttered, before taking off at a dead run.

"You're welcome." Xander said, as he turned to look at the crater. His eyes widened as he watched shining spheres rise from each of the four carcasses. All were purple in color, and as they reached about three feet off the ground they rocketed towards the former Zeppo. "Holy shit!"

That was what Xander yelled as he felt the powers of the Brood fill him. All he could hear know was the yells of the Brood as they filled his ears.

_"Failure! Failure! Failure! Failure!"_

_"Thorn! Thorn! Thorn! Thorn!"_

_"Mutant! Mutant! Mutant! Mutant!"_

_"???! ???! ???! ???!"_

Xander, eyes clenched shut from the voices, watched as four new genes were added to his inventory. First, was the **Failure** gene, a deep blue, teardrop-shaped gem with a purple circle within. Second, was the **Thorn** gene, a dark blue, diamond-shaped gem with a blue arrow pointing down and a yellow arrow pointing upward. Third, was the **Mutant** gene, a brownish, diamond-shaped gem with a very small arrow pointing to a tilde-like line. Fourth, was the unknown gene, or the **???** gene, a clear globe containing a yellow/orange question mark within.

Xander opened his eyes as the voices died down and sighed deeply. "That was anything but fun."

He stood up and began to peel off his shirt, revealing his prom tux underneath.

----------------------------------------

Prom 

Xander enters the doors and exchanges a nod with Giles. Oz and Willow rushed over meet him, both with questioning expressions upon their faces, well as close as Oz could come to that..

"Hey, Will. You look awesome." Xander said noting Willows Beauty, causing her to blush.

"Everything cool?" Oz asked, expressionless as always.

"Devil dogs are history." Xander replied. "Even got a few new genes. How's the prom?"

"Strangely affecting. I got all teared up when they played 'We Are Family'." Oz said, with just a bit of sarcasm.

----------------------------------------

Later – Gym Roof 

Xander stood on the roof, listening to the music coming from the Prom. He sighed, content that hi friends were happy. Willow was with Oz, and happy. Cordelia had actually thanked him for buying her dress for her, and seemed to be enjoying dancing with Wesley.  Deadboy had shown up to dance with Buffy one last time, proving he had some noble blood running through him. But the biggest surprise had been when the students had proven they weren't blind to the real world, and had rewarded Buffy with the and the students had awarded Buffy the 'Class Protector' award.

"So, whatcha doing up here, boy-toy?" a husky voice asked from behind the Brood.

Xander turned to find Faith wearing the black velvet dress he had seen her buy at dress shop. The form-fitting dress looked great on her. "Uhhh...Hi, Faith. Shouldn't I ask you that question?"

"Felt kinds bad, making you come her all alone," Faith answered. "So, how do I look?" She twirled around giving Xander a full view of her form.

'Wow!' Xander thought before replying, "You look incredible."

Faith's smiled. "Thanks. You don't look that bad yourself."

Below Xander heard the beginning of Shani's, "Dancing In A Minefield." He offered his hand to Faith. "Wanna dance?"

Faith nodded, and took hold of his hand. Together, the pair began to dance. Oblivious to what was to come, but both knowing that they were safe in the other's arms.

**_The world revolves_**

**_My heart evolves_**

**_So much to do, so little time_**

**_Reborn to life_**

**_I feel no strife_**

**_It's just a matter of mind_**

**_You know we're dancing in a minefield_**

**_Our roses saturate the air_**

**_And all that we have is really all we need_**

**_And so we'll dance away the menace of despair_**

****

**_When pain exists_**

**_My joy resists_**

**_I have to try to share my heart_**

**_I breathe to live_**

**_I live to breathe_**

**_My spirit yearns to play its part_**

****

**_You know we're dancing in a minefield_**

**_Our roses saturate the air_**

**_And all that we have is really all we need_**

**_And so we'll dance away the menace of despair_**

****

**_These powers swell_**

**_When others tell_**

**_Love's army seeks to conquer all_**

**_Through hearts of bold_**

**_Eyes young and old_**

**_We'll search for truth and tear the walls_**

****

**_You know we're dancing in a minefield_**

**_Our roses saturate the air_**

**_And all that we have is really all we need_**

**_And so we'll dance away the menace of despair_**

----------------------------------------

**Please R&R soon.**


	10. Graduation Part 1

**Breath of Fire Sunnydale**

**Chapter 10 - Graduation Day - Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

----------------------------------------

Daylight - Sunnydale High 

Cordelia and Xander sign for their gowns just like most of the other students.

"I can't believe this loser look." Cordelia complained, holding up her maroon gown. "I lobbied so hard for the teal. No one ever listens to me. A lone fashionable wolf."

"I like the Maroon." Xander added to his ex. "Has more dignity."

"Dignity? You? In relation to clothes? I am awash in a sea of confusion." Cordelia mocked.

"I just want to look respectable in this, considering I'm probably gonna die in it." Xander shot back.

Cordelia looked at him confused. "Excuse me?"

"I'm telling you. I woke up the other day with this feeling in my gut." Xander explained. "I just know there's no way I'm getting out of this school alive."

"Wow, you've really mastered the power of positive giving-up." Cordelia replied sarcastically.

----------------------------------------

Xander walked up to Buffy and Willow, and sat at their table.

"You can't do both?" Willow had just finished asking.

"Both what?" Xander asked.

"Go to graduation and fight the Mayor." Buffy answered.

"The Mayor?" Xander asked, remembering what Faith had told him the night before. "What, you guys didn't hear?"

Buffy looked confused. "Hear what?"

Xander smiled sadly. "Guess who our commencement speaker is?"

"Siegfried?"

"No."

"Roy?"

"No."

"One of the tigers?"

Xander sighed. "Come out of the fantasy, Will."

"I don't believe this." Buffy moaned.

"Lends credence to my whole "I'm gonna die" theorem, doesn't it?" Xander asked.

"The Mayor at graduation?" Buffy questioned. "A hundred helpless kids to feed on. Got any other surprises for us?"

----------------------------------------

Wirth's Apartment 

"Just a minute," Professor Wirth called out as he moved towards the door. Upon opening it, he found a man wearing a smoking coat.

"May I come in, Professor Wirth?" the male voice asked from underneath the coat.

"Um...yes." The Professor answered, a bit uncertainly. Before he could do anything, Wirth felt a pair of strong hands grip his throat. His last thoughts before hearing the sharp crack of his own neck were, 'Oh dear.'

----------------------------------------

Faith's Apartment 

The Mayor is tidying up around the apartment. "Not to worry, Faith. Everything went smoothly with Mr. Wirth."

"Not if you're Mr. Wirth." Faith replied from behind a closed door.

"Well, that's swell. I have this thing about loose ends." The Mayor giggled. "And the big day is so close, you can smell the excitement in the air. Say, are you ever coming out of there?"

"I don't know."

"Aw, come on." The Mayor whined.

Faith exited the room wearing a pink-white dress, barefoot..

"Wow, aren't you a vision?" The Mayor praised.

"I feel I look stupid in this." Faith complained, but thinking of how Xander would like her in this dress.

"You look lovely. Perfect for the Ascension. Any boys that manage to survive will be lining up to ask you out." The Mayor continued.

"It just isn't me, though." Faith replied. 'Besides there's only one who I want anyway.'

"Not you? Let me tell you something. Nobody knows what you are. Not even you, little Miss Seen-it-all. The Ascension isn't just my day. It's yours too. Your day to blossom, to show the world what a powerful girl you are. I think of what you've done, what I know you will do," The Mayor said as he caresses her face, "no father could be prouder."

Faith sighed. "I hope I don't let you down." 

"Impossible. Now come on, change back into your street clothes. I'll buy you an ice-e.

They share a smile.

----------------------------------------

Library 

Giles and Wesley are fencing as Buffy stands to the side, holding up a newspaper with the headline: PROFESSOR FOUND MURDERED.

"Faith." Buffy said, rage burning in her eyes.

"You sure?" Giles asked.

"One of her pieces. I recognize the brush work." Buffy asked sarcastically.

Giles takes the paper and holds it in one hand, reading while parrying Wesley's light attacks. "Brutally killed by unknown assailant. Lester Wirth, visiting professor of geology. There's nothing in here that bellows motive."

"Random killing, perhaps? Fit of rage?" Willow piped up from the corner of the library. "Everybody does seem to be going a bit mad, lately. Faith has something of a head start."

"Doesn't read." Buffy agreed. "I think it's homework."

Giles stops sparring. "The Mayor wanted the good professor out of the way."

"Which leads to the question, how come?" Buffy asked. "I'm gonna destroy the entire city, but I take the time to kill harmless Lester first?"

"Tying up loose ends?" Giles asked. "Lester had something or knew something."

"Then I wanna know too." Buffy said stubbornly. "The Mayor's trying to hide. I say we go seek."

"Ah. By attempting to keep a valuable clue from us, the Mayor may have inadvertently led us right to it." Wesley explained with a sword flourish.

"What page are you on, Wes, cause we already got there." Buffy angrily replied to the young Watcher.

"Yes, well. You will go tonight. Look over his apartment. Anything of note, report back here." Wesley commanded, trying to get some control back.

"I just love it when you take charge, you man, you."

"Uh, we... was that a yes? I have trouble keeping track." Wesley asked the blonde.

"I'll go." Buffy clarified.

"Be careful." Giles warned. "If Faith should show up..."

"I don't think she'll show. Been there, killed that. She's not much for follow-up." Buffy replied, acting invincible once again.

"Nonetheless, keep watch. Faith has you at a disadvantage, Buffy." Giles explained.

Buffy sneered. "Cause I'm not crazy or cause I don't kill people?"

"Both, actually." Giles answered.

"I hear you. I can't kill her, fun as it may sound." Buffy whined. "I can make her cry uncle, though, and I mean to."

"Don't let your feelings about Faith interfere with your work." Wesley added.

"Stopping Faith is my work." Buffy said. "Take a beat to love the synergy."

Willow looked up from a book on demons. "Faith is a footnote. Our priority is stopping the Ascension."

There was a gasp from the entrance. The group turned to see Anya standing there with a look of fear in her eyes. "Did you say ascension?"

----------------------------------------

Professor Wirth's Apartment 

Buffy collected papers and books, putting them in a file box. She was a little shaken about what Anya had said about the ascension, but knew they needed whatever it was that Wirth had that got him killed..

"Ow!" a voice moaned from behind her.

Buffy turned behind her to find Angel. "Stealthy."

"Not my best entrance." Angel cracked. "I think they were mopping in the halls."

Buffy looked at him questioningly. "What are you doing here?"

"I checked in with Giles. He asked me to back you up." Angel explained.

"He's afraid I'll run into Faith."

"And you're not?" Angel asked.

Buffy shrugged. "It's gonna happen sooner or later."

"What's that?" Angel asked as he pointed to the papers Buffy had just put into the file box.

"A report." Buffy said. "Excavation of some old lava bed. Guy was a volcano-ologist or something."

"Anything in there that connects him to the Mayor?" Angel asked.

"I looked through it, but the only thing I understood were the commas. Gonna bring it to Giles, see if he can do better.' Buffy said as she picked up the box.

"Let me give you a hand." Angel said as he takes the box. They leave the apartment. As they step outside Buffy begins to speak.

"You know what? Thank you, but I can take it from here."

Angel looked down at her. "It's alright. I'll walk you there."

Buffy began to get angry with the vampire. "Look, I don't need an escort. I'm a big girl. Superpowers, remember? I don't need you crowding me."

Angel looked downcast. "I didn't think I was."

"No, of course you don't." Buffy glared. "You just show up at the prom and then you disappear into the ozone. For all I know, you left town."

"Are you mad at me for being around too much or for not being around enough?" Angel asked the short blonde.

"Duh. Yes."

"Which?"

"What?" Buffy asked.

"I don't get you."

"No, you don't," Buffy said looking down at their feet, "not anymore."

"Are you just making this harder to make this easier on yourself?"

"Could we stop with the brain-teasers?" Buffy asked. "I just wish it was over, done."

"It's not that simple. I mean, once the Mayor ..."

Buffy interrupted. "I know, world in peril and we have to work together. This is my last office romance, I'll tell you that."

"I'll get out of your face." Angel said after a moment of silence. He dropped the box at her feet and turned away.

"Isn't it even a little hard for you?: Buffy asked his retreating form.

"How can you ask me that?" Angel asked, suddenly angry. "Just because I'm not acting like a brat doesn't mean I don't feel..."

"It's nice to know what you thing of me!" Buffy yelled.

"What do you expect me to say when you just attack?" Angel yelled back.

"I just can't do this anymore." Buffy said throwing her hands in the air. "I can't have you in my life when I'm trying to move on."

The sound of an arrow striking is heard, as an arrow sticks out the front of the cursed vampire's jacket. He falls into Buffy's arms.

"Angel!"

----------------------------------------

Mayor's Office 

The Mayor places the Box of Gavrock on his desk as the vampire that killed Wirth enters.

"He's as good a dead, boss."

"Applause, applause." The Mayor said, clapping his hands.

"Right in the back. He pitches over and the Slayer goes crazy, looking around, all panicked. It's was a good time."

"Well, that should keep her occupied for a spell."

"What next?"

"Now?" The Mayor asked. "You die."

The Mayor threw a stake at the vamp and watched as it turned to dust. "I do so hate loose ends."

----------------------------------------

Sunnydale High Hallway 

Xander walked through a darkened school hallway. He didn't want to believe that it had been Faith that had killed The Professor or shot Angel, but Buffy seemed hell bent on killing her now. His thoughts were interrupted as Anya rushed to meet him.

"Xander."

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Aruba by now." Xander asked, He too had been told about Anya's Ascension experience.

"Hey, I'm packed. My car's right outside. I-I just, um, I-I had to, uh..." Anya stuttered.

Xander looked at the Ex-Vengeance demon. "What?"

"You could come with me." Anya finally got out.

"Come with you?" Xander asked. "You mean that?"

"Why not? We could just get in the car and drive. No one would miss us. We could take turns driving. Keep each other awake. You're going to die if you stay here." Anya rushed out.

"I guess I might." Xander shrugged.

"When I think that something could happen to you, it feels bad inside, like I might vomit."

"Welcome to the world of romance."

"It's horrible. No wonder I used to get so much work." Anya moaned.

"Well, I'm sorry I give you barfy feelings." Xander said sarcastically.

"Come with me." Anya pleaded.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I got friends on the line." Xander explained. " And there's someone else."

"So?"

"That humanity thing's still a work in progress, isn't it?" Xander asked.

----------------------------------------

Chemistry Lab 

"Finding the poison wasn't that hard. It's a mystical compound. The Latin name translates roughly to Killer of the Dead. Used on vampires." Willow explained to Buffy, Xander, and Oz.

"And the cure?" Buffy asked the red-head.

"There aren't a lot of instances of it being cured."

"But there are some?" 

"One or two." Willow answered. "Pretty vague accounts. How is he?"

"Hold it." Oz said looking up from a book.

"You got something?" Xander asked the wolf.

"I'm not sure."

Buffy looked at the musician. "Be sure."

"Okay." Oz said. "Killer of the Dead. That's our boy, and here's a vamp that walked away from it."

Willow eyes widened with interest. "Does it talk about the cure?"

"Damn." 

"Nothing?" Buffy asked.

"No, it's in here, but..." Oz paused.

Willow read over his shoulder. "Wait, completely reversed the effects. Oh."

Buffy looked at her friend. "What?"

"Come on guys, the suspense is killing Angel." Xander quipped.

"The only way to cure this thing is to drain the blood of a Slayer."

"Good." Buffy said after a long pause.

"Good?" Xander asked, but knowing where Buffy was going with this by the looked in her eyes. "What did I miss?"

"No, it's perfect." Buffy said, a touch of insanity poking through her yes. "Angel needs to drain a Slayer, then I'll bring him one."

"Buffy, if Angel drains Faith's blood, it'll kill her." Willow said, but Xander could tell she didn't care.

"Not if she's already dead." Buffy said with a small smile.

----------------------------------------

Faith works out on a punching bag.

----------------------------------------

Buffy washes her face and stares at herself in a mirror. She looks down for a moment, and then lifts Faith's dagger.

----------------------------------------

Angel rolls on his couch. The poison burning him up from the inside.

----------------------------------------

Faith ends her workout.

----------------------------------------

Buffy walks away from the mirror.

----------------------------------------

Willow looked at the address on her computer.

"Got it."

----------------------------------------

A pair of green eyes watch as Buffy leaves her house. The owner sighs and follows.

----------------------------------------

Faith's Apartment 

Faith is reading a comic book while music blares.  Behind her Buffy stands across the room. She turns off the stereo causing Faith to turn.

"Thought I'd stop by."

"What are you doing here?" Faith asked the blonde

"He's not gonna die. It was a good try, though. Your plan?" Buffy said as she stepped closer to the younger Slayer.

"Uh-huh. Mind filling the rest of us in on your little psycho trip."

"There's a cure."

"For what? Did all that bleach finally leak into your head or something?" Faith asked, getting worried, she didn't know what the hell was up with the Buffy, but it was freaking her out.

Buffy ignore her as she whipped out Faith's dagger. "Your blood. As justice goes, it's not un-poetic, don't you think?"

Buffy rushed Faith suddenly intent on running the blade through the Slayer. The blade was stopped a foot away from Faith's heart. Buffy looked up to see Xander, holding her arm.

"Don't, Buff."

"What the hell are you doing, Xander?" Buffy said as she tugged her arm out of Xander's grip.

"Stopping you from making a mistake." Xander said moving to stand between the blonde and brunette. "She didn't have anything to do with Angel."

Buffy looked between them and a crazed smile came to her face. "Your sleeping with her!"

Xander's eyes widened, giving him away. "Look Buff. If you want her you have to go through me."

"Not a problem." Buffy yelled as she thrust at Xander.

Xander punches her in the jaw, stopping her. She moves back and swerves around Xander, tackling Faith and throwing them both out a window, onto the terrace.

----------------------------------------

**Mayor's Office. **

One of the Gavrok bugs is pinned, unmoving, to the desk with a knife. Two  leg stick out of the Mayor's mouth. He chews and swallows. A vampire looks on uncertainly.

"Mmm. My god, what a feeling. The power of these creatures. It suffuses my being. I can feel the changes begin. My organs are shifting, changing, making ready for the Ascension. Plus these babies are high in fiber. And what's the fun in becoming an immortal demon if you're not regular, am I right?"

A second vampire bursts into the room.

"We don't knock during dark rituals?" The Mayor asked.

"Sir, there may be trouble. At Faith's."

----------------------------------------

Faith's Apartment 

"What's the matter?" Buffy asked Faith as she took a swipe at Faith with the blade. "All that killing, you afraid to die?"

Faith spins Buffy and used her legs to kick Buffy away. She grabbed a broken pipe and faces the blonde, who holds her knife.

"That's mine." Faith said eyeing the blade.

Buffy smiled. "You're about to get it back."

They exchange blows, Faith dodging the knife. They move to the edge of the terrace and Faith holds Buffy at the edge. "Man, B., I don't know what the hell your problem, but the only person I've killed other than demons was Finch."

 "Buffy, she telling the truth, she's not evil."  Xander shouted, as he jumped through the broken window. He believed in Faith, and knew she wouldn't have killed another human.

"Yeah right." Buffy growled, as she breaks Faith's grip and plunges the knife into Faith's abdomen. Both of them looked stunned for a moment.

"You stabbed, me." Faith said, pushing Buffy away. She looked at Xander, smiling weakly. 'Love you.' She mouthed, before she fell backwards off the wall.

"Faith!" Xander yelled, trying to shove past Buffy.

Buffy gripped his arm. "Let her go, Xan. We need to go save Angel."

Xander looked at her in shock. He looked over the edge and watched as his love was driven away on top of a truck destined for an unknown destination.

He turned his fiery green eyes to the blonde. "Fuck you, Slayer."

He concentrated on the genes in his head. He chose his first transformation – the Trygon.

The dark sphere enveloped him, and transformed him into the seven foot tall, brownish yellow dragon.

As the sphere left, the dragon took one last look at the Slayer, before flapping it's wings and flying after the truck.

TO BECONTINUED IN THE FINAL CHAPTER

R&R SOON!!!!!!!


	11. Graduation Part 2

****

Graduation - Part 2

I own nothing.

****

Somewhere between Sunnydale and LA

The Trygon flew through the air looking down at the truck that it had followed just outside LA.

It swooped down, its eyes trained on the female lying on the top of the vehicle. It landed with a thud next to the brunette, and its green eyes appeared sad as it glowed white for a second before shrinking down to its human form: Xander LaVelle Harris.

He knelt down near Faith, a tear in his eye as he looked at the puddle of blood that formed beneath her.

"Faith?" he asked gently as he picked up her hand.

"Pathetic." A deep voice said behind Xander.

His head whipped around to see Faith's dagger, laying in a pool of blood on the truck behind him. "What the fuck!?"

The blood boiled as it began to take form around the blade. The form being that of a twelve foot tall skeletal dragon.

"Hello young Brood." The thing smiled, rotting yellow teeth showing. "Time to die!"

With a wave of its wings, the creature blew both Xander and the paling form of Faith off to the side of the truck.

----------------------------------------

****

Sunnydale Hospital

Angel is crouched down next to the door to Buffy's room, his back against the wall. The door at the end of the hallway opens and, Giles, Willow, and Oz rushed in.

"How is she?" Giles asked a rising Angel.

"She's fine." Angel assured the Watcher. "She's asleep."

Oz frowned at the vampire in confusion. "Well, you seem all right, too."

Angel looks down and wraps his arms around himself. "Yeah."

"When we left her she was fine." Willow pointed out. "Did Faith..."

"Faith's out of the picture." Angel interrupted.

Giles looked at the ensouled demon, "And?"

Angel still would not meet their eyes. "Buffy cured me. - Made me..."

"You fed off her." Giles accused.

Angel looks up at him, takes a deep breath and nods his head once. "Yes."

"How much?" Giles asked sternly.

"She's gonna be fine." Angel assured.

"She won't be a vampire?" Willow asked.

Angel looking down again. "No. - She didn't feed off me."

Angel said nothing as the others looked at him.

"You better go, Angel." Giles ordered curtly. "We'll watch over her."

"I don't want to..." Angel began, shaking his head.

Giles interrupts in a hard voice. "The sun will be up soon."

Angel hesitated, reluctant to leave. He glanced up at Giles, swallowed hard, and nodded looking down, half looking towards Buffy's room, then slowly walked away.

"Let's go find out how Buffy's doing." Giles said to the group. They walk out of the picture as Angel leaves through the door at the end of the hallway.

----------------------------------------

****

Side of Road

Xander crawled towards the body of Faith, ignoring whatever the hell that had been on the truck. He looked at the wound and knew that if given hospital care her Slayer healing might help her.

**__**

You and me

Meant to be

Immutable

Impossible

**__**

It's destiny

Pure lunacy

Incalculable

Insufferable

Xander called on the one gene he knew could save her : the Eldritch gene. It's healing abilities could save her.

The lightning came down in a fury, striking Xander and enveloping him in the familiar sphere of energy. It lasted for a few seconds, but when it cleared, there stood a foot tall green whelp, its purple horns glistened in the sun

**__**

But for the last time

You're everything that I want and ask for

You're all that I'd dreamed

Who wouldn't be the one you love

Who wouldn't stand inside your love

Protected and the lover of

A pure soul and beautiful you

Xander looked at the body of the brunette Slayer and thought out the magic command. 'Restore'

Sparkling green and yellow lights surrounded Faith's body, dropping light onto her wounds, healing them instantly.

**__**

Don't understand

Don't feel me now

I will breathe

For the both of us

Xander reverted back to his human form in a bright flash of white light, just as Faith's eyes fluttered open.

"X...Xander?"

**__**

Travel the world

Traverse the skies

Your home is here

Within my heart

Xander knelt down before the slayer who his heart now belonged too. He raised her head and kissed her lightly.

**__**

And for the first time

I feel as though I am reborn

In my mind

Recast as child and mystic sage

Who wouldn't be the one you love

Who wouldn't stand inside your love

They stayed like that for a while before breaking the kiss. Xander took a deep breath and looked at faith.

"I love you."

Faith's eyes widened, then softened. "I love you, too."

**__**

For the first time

I'm telling you how much I need and bleed for

Your every move and waking sound

In my time

I'll wrap my wire around your heart and your mind

You're mine forever now

Who wouldn't be the one you love and live for

Who wouldn't stand inside your love and die for

Who wouldn't be the one you love

As they leaned in too kiss again, a cold hard voice sneered, " Well isn't this a lovely picture, a killer and a destroyer of worlds finding love in each other's arms."

Both turned to see the monster that had thrown them off the truck. It was a skeleton of a dragon, its eyes glowing a ghostly green. It reeked of death and had bits of rotten flesh hanging off of it.

"What the hell is that X?" Faith asked.

"Oh allow me to introduce myself." The creature said, in a sickly sweet voice. "I'm the Zombie dragon, and I have been hired to kill you."

----------------------------------------

****

Library

Buffy is sitting on a chair with her back to the door, facing the others. Giles on the right side of the table, Willow and Oz on the left, Cordelia standing left of the steps, while Angel stood against the wall in the shadows.

"So, am I crazy?" Buffy asked after explaining her plan.

"Well, 'crazy' is such a strong word." Willow said.

"Let's not rule it out though." Giles said, chewing on his glasses.

"You don't think it can be done?" Buffy asked, a pleading look in her eyes.

"I didn't say that." Giles explained. " I might, - but not yet."

"I personally don't think it's impossible to come up with a crazier plan." Cordelia spoke up.

"We attack the Mayor with humus." Oz said out of no where.

Everyone looks at him oddly, finally Cordelia said, "I stand corrected."

"Just trying to keep things in perspective."

Cordelia snorted sarcastically. "Thank you. - My point however is, crazy or not, it's pretty much the only plan. - Besides, it's Buffy's, - and she's slay gal, - you know, Ms little Likes-to-fight. So.."

"Well, I'm going to need every single one of you on board." Buffy interrupted. "Especially now with Xander betraying us for Faith."

Willow snorted at the mention of the brunette Slayer.

"So any ideas on how to kill this baddie?" Cordelia asked.

"What about the rocket launcher?" Giles asked.

"Rocket launcher not going to get it done." Buffy said regretfully. "I mean, it took a volcano to kill one of these things last time."

"Um, Buffy," Giles began, walking towards her, "all of this is rather depended on your being able to control the Mayor."

"I just have to play on his human weaknesses." Buffy said confidently

"His weakness?" Giles asked.

Buffy nodded. "Right."

"Which are?"

"You know I do all this planing." Buffy pouted. "I'm in charge here, even though I am really not at my best"

"Well, let's lets...ah," Giles began, taking off his glasses, "let's think."

"Well, Angel," Oz called to the vampire, "you hung with him the most. Is there something that he's afraid of?"

"Well, he's not crazy about germs."

"Of course, that's it." Cordelia said sarcastically. "We attack him with germs!"

"Great!" Buffy shouted in agreement. "We'll corner him and then you can sneeze on him."

"No! No, we'll get a box with the Ebola virus and...," Cordelia gestured excitedly. " Or it doesn't even have to be real, we can just get a box that says Ebola on it and umm chase him with the box" She looked at the frowning faces, and decided to shut up.

"I'm starting to lean towards the humus offensive." Buffy replied.

"He'll never see it coming."

----------------------------------------

****

Side of Road

"Kill us?" Xander asked confused.

"Oh how rude of me." The thing said with a hideous smile. "Forgot to deliver the message." Its eyes flared brightly, and something like a holograph appeared in front of them. It was the Mayor.

"Hiya, Faithie. Mr. Harris." The Mayor said with a smile on his face. His face took on a sad look. "Like I said Faith, I really hate looses ends, and you've got to be the biggest one of all. I knew you were 'sleeping with the enemy', and I must say that I am disappointed in you Faithie. That's why I gave the dagger to you, as a back-up plan in case you betrayed me."

Faith looked at the image of the Mayor, the father she had always wanted, in disbelief. He would really have her killed for finding someone who loved her. An anger filled her but before she could voice it the image continued.

"Now I must get going, can't keep my Ascension waiting, now can I?" The image flickered an then disappeared.

The Zombie dragon looked around before smiling at the couple. "Now let's have some fun." He took in a deep breath and then shouted, "Rotten Breath!"

A cloud of green smoke came flying out of his mouth straight at Xander and Faith.

Both jumped to the sides to avoid the gas.

Faith ran to the side of the monster and delivered a kick to it's side that would have taken down a vampire. But this was no vampire.

The zombie shook off the hit and swiped at Faith with its tail, barely missing her as she ducked underneath it.

----------------------------------------

Xander calmed himself down and called on the power from within. He decided to go with his favorite, the Trygon.

As he chose the element genes, he couldn't help but notice that the gene he used to heal Faith, the Eldritch gene was shining brightly. 'What the!?' Xander thought before the Eldritch gene seemed to explode in his head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Xander screamed out as he felt the lightning hit, and the sphere of energy cover him. He began to transform once again into the Eldritch dragon.

----------------------------------------

Faith turned to see the sphere vanish and in Xander's place was a foot tall baby dragon with green skin and purple horns. It chirped loudly in frustration. She looked confused at it, knowing it was Xander, but wondering why he chose that form.

----------------------------------------

Xander looked from the confused face of Faith to the Zombie Dragon. Xander's whelp eyes opened a little wide as he saw the gigantic dragon looking at him in fear.

"Not again, dammit, not again." It yelled.

Xander looked confused, the though of this form abilities. Snap, Whelp breath, Remedy, Restore, and Vitalize. All were weak abilities, except that three were used for healing...

A smile came to Xander's dragon face as he looked at the dead dragon, remembering the ability he had used on Faith. "Restore!" He chirped out.

The green and yellow lights surrounded the Zombie, trying to heal what could not be healed. They ended up damaging him, causing him o be weakened.

Seeing this, Faith ran at hi again and jumped kicked him in the chest, cracking the bones that were now weakened.

Xander sucked in a deep breath and the let loose a stream of fire known as Whelp breath. The flames licked at the bones of the Zombie dragon, melting him down to almost nothing.

"N...nooo." the dragon gurgled out as it finally melted. The Shadow Dagger was left floating in the air for a second before crumbling into dust.

Xander reverted back to human form and looked at the dead creature. He looked over at Faith who was staring at something in the creature's remains.

He moved over and watched as a dark sphere hovered above the remains before flying at Xander, melting into his skin. Inside his head a new gene joined the others. It was a black globe that gleamed occasionally.

"I believe that's the Shadow gene" a friendly voice said from behind them. Both turned once again to see a man that looked startling like Xander. He had the same blue hair as Xander but instead of green eyes, his were blue. He wore odd clothing and had a large sword strapped to his back. Behind him a rippling portal shimmered. "I see you got Nina's eyes."

"Who are you?" Xander asked, not the least bit afraid of the man in front of him.

"In a sense, I guess I could be called your father." The man said, "But you can call me Ryu."

'Ryu?' Xander thought, before it finally came to him. "You mean...The Ryu?"

Ryu nodded. "I'm the one who helped to defeat that false dragon. I showed you the gene you needed to defeat him."

"Why are you here?" Faith, who had been silent in amazement up till now, finally spoke.

"To give my...son, a gift for his upcoming battles."

"What kind of gift?" Xander asked.

"The full power of the Brood, and the magic of the Windians, your mother's people."

"My...mother?" Xander stuttered out. As he id an image of a beautiful blonde with his green eyes came to mind.

"Nina." Ryu supplied. "Give me your hand now my son, and you shall receive the gifts which you lack."

"You think you can trust him, Xan?" Faith asked from Xander's side.

Xander looked at his offered hand and then at the man. He knew that everything Ryu said was true. He took his 'father's' hand and felt the rush of power that went through their joined hands.

The final genes joined the collection in his head. The **Fusion** gene, a green, oval-shaped gem with a pair of connected stick figures within it. The **Radiance** gene, an orange globe with a fiery yellow star within. The **Gross** gene, a light purple diamond-shaped gem with a small yellow arrow pointing up. The **Trance **gene**,** a green, teardrop-shaped gem with a fiery eye within. And finally the **Infinity **gene**,** A deep blue globe with swirling "comets" within.

Next, came the other abilities of the Brood, including increased senses, strength, speed, intelligence, and magical attack and defense.

Finally, came the magic of both the Brood and Windians. It felt as if parts that he had been missing were finally found and put back into him. When it was finally over he collapsed to his knees, gasping.

Faith was at his side in a flash. "You all right, boy-toy?"

"I'm fine, Faith." Xander said as he climbed to his feet. "Hey, Ryu..." he began before realizing that the legendary Brood was gone, as was the remains of the Zombie dragon. However, at the spot that Ryu had stood, was a three foot long box. Xander reached for it and opened it.

Inside was a beautifully crafted sword with a dragon hilt, a black trenchcoat with a scabbard for the sword, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. On top of it all was a note, that read:

__

Xander,

This equipment is enchanted to be almost indestructible. The sword is called the Dragon Blade. It is the most powerful weapon of the Brood and should suit you well. Good luck on all your journeys my son.

Ryu

"Damn, nice threads X." Faith said with a smile, which quickly faded. "What do we do now?"

Xander looked at Faith. "We gotta go back and help Buffy."

"But how, the Mayor is probably ascended by now, there's no way we can beat him."

Inside his head the Infinity, Radiance, and the Trance genes glowed. "I think there is a way. But first we have to get there." He reached down and picked out the items from the box, putting them on.

----------------------------------------

****

Sunnydale Quad

Angel sent a vampire flying, then turned to take care of two others only to receive a pipe to the face. As he fell to the floor, he looked up to see three vampires standing above.

"Traitor." One growled as he raised the pipe to strike again. The descent was stopped by a slim hand grabbing his arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Fangy."

The vamps turned only to have two of their numbers dusted on the spot. The remaining one gawked at the new arrival. "You're supposed to be dead."

"I don't die easily." Faith said as she slammed a stake home, dusting the vamp. She looked down at the souled vampire. "Hey Deadboy, where's B?"

"Why are you here Faith, and where's Xander?" Angel asked.

"Me and Xan flew back to help kill the back-stabbing sonofabitch Wilkin's." Faith explained. "Right now Xand is probably going all scaly, to get rid of the Mayor."

"But...How?" Angel asked, bewildered. "None of his genes are strong enough to kill a full demon."

"I don't know, okay." Faith answered. "He said something about Kaiser or something and told me to come help the students." She took off into the fighting crowd leaving Angel in a stupor.

"Did she say Kaiser?"

----------------------------------------

****

On top of Sunnydale High School

Xander looked at his target: The Mayor. He was now a giant snake, extremely tough looking brown skin, and large teeth and pincers.

"Well, here goes nothing." Xander sighed. He brought his hands together and though of one of his newly acquired spells. "Magic Ball!"

A giant purple and blue sphere of pure magic flew across the sky, striking the Mayor across the back of his neck. As the smoke cleared, the Mayor's head appeared, the back slightly burned. His head tuned o look at Xander, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"That's right, now just get your snake ass over here." Xander mumbled.

With a roar, the demon Mayor slithered after his new pray: Xander Harris.

----------------------------------------

"Hey!" Buffy yelled after the retreating form of the Mayor. "Get back here."

It was then that she noticed the blue haired man on top of the school roof.

"Xander?!"

----------------------------------------

Xander smiled as he saw Buffy waving her arms at him or the Mayor, maybe both. He watched as the mayor was now below him and knew that it was time.

Closing his eyes, Xander called on the Infinity, Trance and Radiance genes. The lightning came down harder and more fiercely than ever before, and the sphere of energy enclosed, glowing brightly with more power than had been seen in a long time.

----------------------------------------

The vampires and students stopped their fighting to look at the sphere of energy that seemed to grow with each passing second.

----------------------------------------

Inside the sphere, Xander's body began growing to a size that rivaled the Mayor's.

----------------------------------------

Giles looked up from his position by the plunger and stood gawking at what he thought to only be a legend. "Kaiser. It's actually real."

Another thought came to his head. "If that bumbling fool of a watcher told the Council, who knows what the bloody wankers will do to Xander."

----------------------------------------

Large, gold wing stems extended from Xander's shoulder blades, and then seemed to bloom multicolored feathers. Xander watched as his skin took on the same gold color, and his mouth and nose blended into a bird-like beak.

----------------------------------------

Angel and Faith stood side by side watching as the shadows played behind the sphere of energy.

"Wow!" Faith said in awe.

Angel could only nod.

----------------------------------------

Xander's arms and legs grew more muscle as his pants, shirt, gloves, and trenchcoat melding into his skin. Large sharp claws extended from his hands and feet, and a large tail shot out from his spine. Red spikes sprouted from the top of his head all the way down his spine, to the tip of his tail.

----------------------------------------

Buffy stood gaping as the sphere of energy began to dissipate, and the giant gold dragon was revealed to all. It's eyes opened to reveal a bright green.

----------------------------------------

Xander looked at the world around him, feeling the power that came off him in waves. He looked down at the Mayor, a smile coming to his lips as he watched the Mayor look at him with a little trepidation.

He leaped down from the building and landed, shaking the ground. He looked at the Mayor and charged. Snake demon met Kaiser dragon, as the two titans battled against each other.

----------------------------------------

Jonathan and Cordelia stood with a group of students watching the fight.

"This is just like a Godzilla movie!" Jonathan squealed as he watched the fight continue.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and warched as her ex-boyfriend threw the Mayor to the ground.

----------------------------------------

Xander looked down at the Mayor, and thought, 'Bonebreak!' as he threw a punch. As the fist made contact, explosions appeared all over the Mayor's body.

With a roar, the Mayor lunged at Xander, biting down hard on the side of his neck. Xander screamed in pain, both outside and inside his had.

'You can't win.' The Mayor's voice said in his head. 'You haven't mastered this form, making it weak.'

'No' Xander moaned back weakly, feeling the blood coming from his neck and his eyes beginning to close.

'You know after you, I think I'll eat your little friends, starting with that traitor, Faith.'

Xander's eyes opened up at that, and a low rumble began in his throat until it was a full on roar. With a quick jerk, Xander pulled his neck away from the Mayor and swiped at him with his tail, sending the snake crashing into the side of the school.

Xander sucked in a deep breath, and used the best attack that the Kaiser had. 'Kaiser Breath!'

A beam of golden light shot out of Xander's mouth hitting the Mayor and the school. The explosion was like a small nuclear blast, destroying the Mayor and Sunnydale high in a matter of seconds.

The Kaiser looked back at the students, who now looked at him in fear and admiration, flapped its wings, and flew away.

----------------------------------------

Police cars and fire trucks were parked in front of the school, the dark and smoky air hiding most of the damage.

Buffy watches as Giles walks away, and turns to go, but then stopped. Turning back she sees Angel, Faith and Xander standing beside a fire truck. Buth groups look to see what will happen.

Buffy looks at Faith and Xander, and then nods, turning and walking back towards the Scoobies.

----------------------------------------

"So...LA, huh?" Xander asked as he, Angel, and Faith drove in Angel's borrowed car. "Sounds cool."

"Yeah." Angel said looking at the couple in the back. "Anywhere I can drop you to off?"

"Nah," Faith grinned, "we figured we'd go with you. Who else could we annoy."

Angel looked up at the sky and muttered, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Do you really want me to answer that, Captain Hairgel?" Xander asked.

'This is going to be a long drive.' Angel thought.

The End

I would like to thank all those who reviewed this story. I had fun writing this and hope to later make a sequel after my other stories are finished.


End file.
